Mon combat, mon destin
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Elle a tout perdu, ses amis, des frères,... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va l'arrêter .Elle va se relever, se battre, se venger. Bien sûr elle n'y arrivera pas seule. Les heart pirates vont l'aider à retrouver le sourire. Cette jeune fille se nomme Monkey.em. Ne l'oubliez pas, car elle va changer le monde! Mais un certain pouvoir va l'aider . /Rating M pour du lemon plus tard\
1. Prologue

Chalut les gens comment cha va ? Bien ? Tant mieux ! Oui je réponds à votre place.

Bref, si vous êtes ici mes petits beignets c'est que vous avez été attiré par mon résumé ? Ou bien vous avez voulu cliquer sur l'histoire au dessus. Ben tant pis, vous êtes ici.

Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei que je respecte énormément.

Rating : T+ pour le vocabulaire. Plus tard il se transformera en M vous verrez pourquoi.

Parution : Je ne posterais pas à date fixe. Alors je vous conseille de mettre cette fiction en favoris ou de la suivre si vous souhaiter connaître la suite. Ou bien vous attendez sagement la suite en allant sur ce cite tout le temps. Je connais ne vous en faites pas.

Petite précision : « P.D.V » veut dire Point De Vue de... puis le nom de la personne. Je sais, j'ai un style d'écriture particulier.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec plaisir.

# Clem

* * *

**Prologue : Pas toi grand frère !**

**P.D.V. Extérieur**

Quelque part sur une île de Grand Line, trois personne s'affrontent sans relâche depuis plus de deux heure sans abandonné.

D'un côté le célèbre Barbe Noire et de l'autre Ace aux poings Ardents accompagné d'une jeune fille de quelques années sa cadette.

Du sang gicle sur le sol et les attaques s'enchaînent sans arrêt.

- J'ignorais que Roger avait un fils. Je vais monter en grade dans la Marine si je ramène ta tête Poings Ardents. Ricana Barbe-Noire.

- La ferme. Grogne le « prince » des pirates.

Le futur corsaire rit aux éclats avant de donner son attaque la plus puissante.

- Vous allez crever sales mioches. Cracha leur adversaire en lançant son attaque.

Attaque qui frôle Ace, mais touche la fille de plein fouet, dans son ventre. Elle tombe à genoux en crachant une énorme quantité de sang. L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs la regarde l'air horrifié.

- Clem ! Cria-t-il.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Tout simplement parce Barbe-Noire l'attaquait déjà. Le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche lance une attaque le temps que Clem se relève. Ce qu'elle fit avec difficultés. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est prit la plupart des attaques et que son katana était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le récupérer.

- Mouahaha ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'es même pas capable de marcher droit sans cracher du sang et ton arme n'a pas utile face à ma force.

- On t'a dit de la fermer ! Le coupa la fille en se tenant à des débris du toit de la maison qu'elle avait détruit grâce à son pouvoir.

- Ne joues pas dans la cours des grands la gamine. Reste dans ton bac à sable. Se moqua une fois de plus son ennemis.

La jeune fille perd patience et crie à plein poumons en crachant du sang en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Je vais t'éclater ! Ragea-t-elle.

- Clem ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. L'avertit Ace en la regardant.

- Tss... Tu le défends maintenant ?!

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu n'es même plus capable de bouger. Tu t'es pris toutes les attaques à ma place ! Je tiens à toi moi !

- Alors promets moi une chose.

- C'est pas le moment !

- M'en fou ! Promets moi de vivre le plus longtemps possible! Maintenant que la Marine est au courant pour ton géniteur, tu vas devoir encore faire plus attention.

Le fils de Roger se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête.

- C'est touchant votre lien à vous deux. Vous êtes amants ?

- N'importe quoi c'est mon frère/ma sœur. S'écrièrent les deux concernés en cœur.

Le combat reprend pendant plus d'un heure et les blessures deviennent de plus en plus mortels pour chacun.

La fin du combat approche et deux corps tombent dans un bruissement sourd accompagné de gémissements de douleur.

**P.D.V. Barbe- Noire**

Enfin,ses deux vermines sont à terre.

C'était quoi ce pouvoir ?! Elle est bizarre cette fille. J'ai failli y passer, mais je suis plus fort que deux gamins prétentieux.

Elle a réussit à m'entailler le ventre quand même et sans utiliser son arme qui se trouve au coin de la rue.

Bref, Maintenant je prends le gaminet laisse la fille mourir dans son propre sang. Vu son état, je lui donne pas plus de 10 minutes avant de rejoindre l'autre côté.

Je regarde Ace en ricane et stoppant mon pouvoir. Je le prend sur mon épaule et fais demi-tour vers le port. La gloire est a moi !

**Fin P.D.V Barbe Noire**

**P.D.V. Jeune fille**

Arg...Il m'a pas loupé ce con ! Je gémis de douleur en me relevant sur les coudes, mais je retombe aussitôt. Mon corps ne me répond plus, je n'ai plus que ma voix.

- Eh ! Barbe Noir ! Laisse le tranquille ! Et prends moi à çà place.

Il se tourne vers moi un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- C'est courageux de ta part,mais en fait quel est ton nom ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Monkey. émence et je prouverais à ce monde que les femmes ne sont pas faible !

- Et bien Clémence c'est un beau marché que tu me propose, mais cela ne sert à rien. Adieu, on se reverra en enfer! Dit-il en ricanant et il s'en alla.

Je vois sa silhouette s'éloignée et mes yeux se ferment tout doucement. Je sombre dans l'inconscience en me vidant de mon sang.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

* * *

**P.D.V. Extérieur**

Non loin de là, un sous-marin peu discret avec sa couleur jaune canari lâche » l'encre.

Sur le pont de celui-ci se trouvaient des hommes en combinaisons blanches avec un Jolly Roger qui commence à se faire connaître grâce à la réputation de son jeune capitaine : Trafalgar Law qui vient tout juste de sortir sur le pont aux côtés de ses nakamas.

Il s'accoude à son second et ours : Bepo qui dormait profondément.

- Nous sommes ici pour faire le plein de provision et non pour se faire remarqué. Commença le capitaine.

- Aye capt'ain ! Répondirent ses subordonnés.

- C'est capiTaine. S'énerva-t-il avec en cadeau un regard noir.

- Désolé capitaine.S'excusèrent les deux concernés !

- Bref. Soupira le supernova. Faites les groupe habituels et cette fois c'est Wakame qui garde le sous-marin à cause de ses blessures.

Le concerné hoche simplement a tête.

- Et on ne s'arrête pas dans les tavernes ni les bars. On a pas le temps. Ordonna-t-il. Me suis je bien fais comprendre ?

- Aye capitaine. Répondirent en cœur tout les membres de l'équipage sauf Bepo qui dormait encore.

Law se lève et empoigne son Nodachi.

- Sachi, Penguin ! Avec moi. Déclara le ténébreux.

- Heu...Aye capitaine.

- Et réveillez moi Bepo il vient avec nous. Ordonna-t-il avant de sauter sur la terre ferme.

Les deux amis hochent la tête et s'approchent de l'animal en combinaison orange.

- Bepo? Tenta Penguin.

L'ours émerge de son sommeil tout doucement en grognant contre ses nakamas. Qui eux reculent pour ne pas se prendre un coup de patte de la bête. Bepo n'aime pas qu'on le réveille, sauf si s'est son capitaine qui s'en occupe.

- On doit aller en ville avec le capitaine. Expliqua Sachi.

- Désolé. Fit l'ours bipède.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Gueulèrent les deux ensemble sur l'ours qui s'excusa une fois de plus.

- Je vous attends. Retentit la voix de leur supérieur.

- Désolé

* * *

_Groupe de Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et Law._

- Capitaine,capitaine! Cria Sachi les bras chargés de courses .Il...il y a...une fille là-bas qui est gravement blessée.

Penguin le talonne aussi éssouflé que son ami.

- Elle a déjà perdu la moitié de son sang ! S'écria ce dernier.

- C'est grave capitaine ? Demanda Bepo.

Ledit capitaine semble réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

- Très grave Bepo. Montrez moi où elle est ! Ordonna-t-il en donnant son Nodachi à son second.

- Par ici. Montra Penguin en partant devant.

* * *

**P.D.V. Extérieur**

Les trois hommes arrivent devant la jeune fille qui était dans une marre de sang.

- On va l'opérer d'urgence. Finit par dire le chirurgien après l'avoir observer. Penguin contacte Wakame et les autres et dis leur de revenir aux sous- marin et d'aussi de préparer la salle d' opération.

- Aye, je fais ça tout de suite. Répondit-il en prenant son den den muschi.

- Sachi prend la miss et dépêches toi de rentrer au sous-marin. Fit le médecin.

Sachi hoche la tête et prit Clem sur son dos avant de courir à toutes vitesse vers le sous-marin. Les minutes sont comptées et il le sait.

**P.D.V. Law**

Je regarda mon subordonné s'éloigné en courant. Cette fille est dans un sacré état. Je suis stupéfait du fait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Je sens que je vais aimer cette opération.

- Capitaine ! Cria mon second en courant vers moi

- Oui Bepo?

- J'ai trouvé ça non loin.

Il me montre un katana et je lui prends des pattes.

- Il ne peut qu'appartenir à cette fille. Dis-je en regardant son arme.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir capitaine ?

- Lorsque j'ai observer ses blessures j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une petite attache à sa ceinture pour y mettre un katana.

- Oh ! Fit mon second émerveillé.

Je donne mon Nodachi à Bepo et on se dirige vers mon sous-marin.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se trouve enfin devant le submersible. Je monte sur le pont et rentre à l'intérieur. J'ordonne à Bepo de me suivre jusque dans la salle d'opération.

Une fois arrivé à destination, j'enfile des gants en latex en consulte mes Louis. Un médecin moins bon que moi, mais qui fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer.

- On l'anesthésie capitaine ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris sadiquement ce qui fait trembler mon nakama.

- Tu crois qu'elle le mérite ? Dis je sadiquement.

- On..on ne la connaît même pas. Déglutit Louis.

- Raison de plus en plus ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fais preuve de sadisme envers une femme.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je débute mon opération. Malheureusement pour ma part de sadisme elle ne réagit pas. Son subconscient est déconnecté. Je me demande combien de temps il va falloir pour qu'elle s'en remette.

**Fin P.D.V. Law **

Voilà un petit prologue tout mignon. J'espère que Law n'est pas trop OCC et que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Rendez-vous au chapitre un et ne me posez pas de lapin.


	2. Chapitre 1: Mais pourquoi m'as tu

Oh ! Vous êtes encore là?! Vous avez encore cliquer sur la mauvaise histoire ?! Non ?! Alors bienvenue chers patates de Bolivie.

One Piece est à mo../SBAF/ Oda-sensei

Raitng : Toujours T.

Avis: Je les attends

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ou Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé je ne te connais même pas.**

**P.D.V. Clem **

J'ouvre les yeux, mais les referme aussitôt tellement la lumière est forte autour de moi. Je vois flou et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux afin de m'y habituée.

Après plusieurs tentatives ils s'ouvrent totalement et j'analyse la pièce autour de moi.

Elle est simple sauf qu'il y a beaucoup de livres sur la médecine et aussi des médicaments. A mon avis, je suis dans une infirmerie. Donc j'ai été sauvée, mais par qui ?

Je voulais mourir moi ! Je ne veux plus me cacher ni fuir.

Pourquoi m'a-t-on sauvée ? Peut-être que la Marine m'a retrouvée et qu'elle a décidé de me soignée pour m'exécutée par la suite. Ou bien je suis morte et je rêve. Oui j'aimerais bien que ce soit ça.

- Enfin réveillée miss ? Fit une voix à ma droite.

Je sursaute et tourne ma tête vers un homme. Je retire mon masque d'oxygène ainsi que mes perfusions et il fronce les sourcils.

Je détaille mon interlocuteur. Il est assis sur une chaise, une grande arme à sa droite et un livre de médecine sur les genoux. Il porte un chapeau nordique assez chaud vu la matière et un sweat avec un symbole dessus. Il me rappelle quelque chose ce smiley. Il porte aussi un jeans assez...original.

- Qui es tu ? Demande-ai-je. On se connaît ?

- Je suis Trafalgar Law.

Trafalgar Law ça me dit quelque chose...Mais oui je l'ai déjà vu dans le journal ! Il faut que je fasses très attention à lui. Je ne me base jamais sur des rumeurs, mais je préfère être prudente.

- Trafalgar Law dit « le chirurgien de la mort » le supernova recherché pour 200.000.000 millions de Berry connu pour être sadique et sans cœur, c'est bien çà ? Dis-je sans hésitation.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. Il semble content que je le reconnaisse.

- En personne. Se venta-t-il un peu son sourire toujours présent.

Il sourit tout le temps comme ça ? Parce que là on dirait un gros débile.

- Tu souris toujours comme ça ?

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange? Dit-il sur un ton à faire réveiller un mort.

- Non pas du tout.

Je secoue les mains en signe de résignation et je décide de changer de sujet avant qu'il ne me découpe avec son pouvoir chelou.

- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvée ?

- Pour que tu rejoignes mon équipage.

Il a dit quoi là ? Il veut que je rejoigne son équipage! Non mais il croit quoi lui je le connaît même pas ce mec. A moins que...

- C'est d'accord, mais à une condition.

- Je t'écoute, mais avant je peux savoir ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Clémence, mais tu peux m'appeler Clem c'est plus court et j'espère que tu as un bon cuistot.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà. Maintenant tu es une heart.

Reposes toi, tu as encore trop de blessures pour te déplacer. Ban viendra t'apporter le repas. Dit il en se levant de sa chaise et de me débarrasser de mes perfusions restantes.

Je le dévisage. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Il ne me connaît même pas. Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Un problème miss ? Demanda mon nouveau capitaine.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvée.

- Je te l'ai dis, je te veux dans mon équipage.

- Mouais. C'est pas une raison valable ça.

Il sourit sadiquement et perversement et range son livre sur un bureau. Sûrement le sien vu tout les livres de médecine qui s'y trouvent. Il se retourne vers moi et s'avance vers le lit d'une démarche nonchalante.

- Ou bien j'ai une autre raison. Qui sait. Sourit-il sadiquement avant de rajouter. Tu pourrais m'être utile un de ses jours.

Je soupire. Sur quoi je suis tombée encore ? Un pervers ? Un psychopathe ?

- Ban va venir t'apporter le repas. Déclara-t-il en fessant volte-face.

Il ne tarde pas à sortir en prenant son arme et en fermant la porte.

- C'est qui ce Ban ? Criai-je de mon lit.

Il ne m'a sûrement pas entendu il doit être déjà loin.

Tant pis, je verrais bien qui c'est lorsque qu'il viendra.

J'essaye de bouger, mais les douleurs m'en empêche. Il ma pas loupé le Barbe-Noire. Je suis prise d'un violent mal de tête en repensant à tout ça. Mais une seule chose me préoccupe vraiment, Ace !

Est-il en vie ? Qu'est ce que Barbe-Noire en a fait et surtout, est il en vie ? Tant de questions sans réponses dont je n'ai pas envie de les savoir. La réalité me fait peur surtout si j'apprends que Ace n'est plus de ce monde.

Je me demande aussi combien de temps je suis ici ? Peut-être qu'il est trop tard.

Non,non ,non et non. Je refuse du croire des chose pareil. Barbe-Blanche a dû gagné vu toutes les flottes qu'il a sous ses ordres.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur mon frère adoptif ?! Je le plaindrais bien, mais je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Et faible !

Je frappe mon poing contre mon genoux et un petit cri de douleur traverse mes lèvres.

Il faut que je bouge d'ici. Que je sache la vérité !

J'essaye de nouveau de me relever, mais c'est peine perdue.

Je regarde mon corps, il est plein de bandages je tire celui de mon bras et découvre des blessures importantes. Je replace la bandage comme je peux et respire un bon coup. Je tente de me lever une nouvelle fois, mais tombe lamentablement à terre. Je me lève difficilement et me rassoie sur le bord du lit en soufflant pour évacuer la douleur.

Bon ça ne sert à rien de forcer je vais dormir un peu et attendre le cuistot. J'espère qu'il cuisine en quantité, car j'ai faim.

Je finis par m'endormir en pensant à de divers plats tout aussi succulents les uns plus que les autres.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

* * *

**P.D.V. Law**

Je marche dans les couloirs de mon sous-marin en direction de la cuisine.

Je me demande ce que me réserve cette fille. Elle m'intrigue, énormément.

Elle peut bien me remercier pour l'avoir retrouvé à temps. Dix minutes de plus et elle serait morte dans son propre sang. Je me demande qui a bien pu lui faire des dégâts ainsi. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun autre navire que nous dans la crique. Ou alors ils sont partit sans que l'on ne les voit.

* * *

Je rentre dans la cuisine et y trouve tout mes hommes réunit. Comme d'habitude, Sachi et Penguin sont assis l'un à côté de l' ne semble pas m'avoir vu et je m'approche d'eux par derrière et écoute.

- Tu crois qu'elle a un copain ? Demanda Sachi les joues rougies.

- J'espère que non. Mais si c'est le cas ça ne m'étonnera pas. Elle est bien foutue. Renchérit Penguin l'air rêveur.

- Je commence à regretter le fait de l'avoir sauvée. Dis-je en me penchant entre leur deux têtes.

Il se figent et blanchissent d'un seul coup.

- C'est ...heu...pas du tout ce que..tu... vous pensez cap...capitaine. Bégailla Sachi.

- Vous parliez de quoi alors ?

- Je..heu...on... parlait.. de..heu... Bégailla Penguin à son tour.

- Oui ? Demande-ai-je d'un air espiègle.

Ban sort de l'arrière cuisine avec un plateau. Juste à temps.

- J'ai finis de préparer son repas capitaine. Elle est réveillée ?

Je me redresse et m'installe à ma place habituelle en laissant les deux bakas souffler de soulagement.

- Oui elle vient de se réveillée. Elle t'attend.

- Bien j'y vais. Déclara Ban une cigarette au bec.

Il sort de la pièce et je me sers un café.

**Fin P.D.V. Law **

* * *

Un petit avis et Clem partage les plats de Ban avec vous

Clem : Qu'est ce que j'apprends !

Je sais il est court, mais je me rattrape sur les prochains, promis.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'avis, je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée vous plaît. Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous aimez ou détestez dans ce premier chapitre. Je tenterais de me rattraper dans les suivants. Mais soyez pas trop méchant non plus...


	3. Chapitre 2 ou bienvenue à bord!

Nous voici au deuxième chapitre. Je suis heureuse de vous voir ou revoir.

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! *à genoux* Je commence à déprimer à voir que vous lisez, mais ne laissez pas de traces de votre passage !

clem : -'' pathétique ...

One Piece est bientôt à moi. Mouhaha !

clem: non me possède juste et j'en souffre !

Note: K.

Je le répète. Je n'ai pas de date fixe pour poster. Je poste lorsque le chapitre est prêt. Je vous conseille de mettre ma fiction en favoris et de la suivre si vous êtes curieux de connaître la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ou Bienvenue à bord.**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de l'infirmerie et j'ouvre les yeux. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme en combinaison blanche et une cigarette à la bouche. Il me sourit chaleureusement et s'avance dans la pièce.

- Bonjour la compagnie, je t'apporte le repas! Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je baille et frotte mes yeux pour être complètement réveillée.

- Ah ça doit être toi Ban le cuistot !

- Ouais c'est moi, tiens ton repas rempli de vitamines.

Je me redresse en grimaçant un peu et je bloque un oreiller derrière mon dos. Il arrive à la hauteur du lit et pose le plateau qu'il tenait en main sur mes genoux.

Je le remercie d'un geste de la tête et le détaille.

Il est en combinaison blanche, un bandeau rouge et blanc sur ses cheveux court un peu gris ainsi qu'une cigarette au bec. Il a je dirais la petite cinquantaine.

Ce qu'il m'a préparer à l'air délicieux et sent extrêmement bon.

C'est peu être le premier repas aussi complet que je mange. En plus c'est copieux.

- Merci. En fait tu sais quand je pourrait sortir de mon lit ? Le questionnais je en baladant mes yeux sur mon plateau l'eau à la bouche.

Je prends la fourchette et la plante dans les légumes.

- Le capitaine m'a dit que tu pourras quand tu te sentira capable. Tu veux sortir de ton lit ? Me demanda-t-il en fumant.

- Oui je voudrais bien. J'ai envie de rencontrer le reste de l'équipage

Il hoche simplement la tête et je continu de manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai déjà tout engouffré et je lui tends le plateau vide.

- Tu as déjà tout mangé !? S'étonna le cuistot.

- Ben ouais pourquoi ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

Je réfléchis à cette question en sachant très bien que je suis restée inconsciente un moment.

- Je dirais que le dernière fois que j'ai mangé assez pour me remplir le ventre c'était une semaine avant le combat.

- T'es un cas toi! Je vais aller te chercher un autre plat. J'arrive ! M'informa-t-il en prenant le plateau dans sa main.

- Attends je viens avec toi. L'interpelais-je.

Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas me ramassée et le suivit jusqu'à la pièce commune qui était liée directement à la cuisine.

Ban partit dans la cuisine et me laisse là. Seule devant tout le monde qui me fixe. Il y a que des hommes en plus. Loin que cela me gêne, mais là...

**P.D.V Sachi **

Je parlais avec Penguin,Wakame et Louis quand tout à coup la porte de la salle s'ouvre et je vois la jeune fille que nous avons sauver l'autre jour. Elle s'appelle Clémence d'après les infos que le capitaine à trouver sur elle. Je décide donc d'aller me présenter.

Je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige vers elle. Elle me regarde un peu perdue. Je la comprends. Le capitaine n'a pas dû parler du fait qu'il n'y avait que des hommes dans l'équipage.

**Fin PDV Sachi**

**P.D.V Clem**

J'observe la pièce. Il y a Law, des hommes dans la même combi que Ban, un géant et un ours polaire un mâle à mon avis. Il est docilement assis aux côté de Law.

Je vois un gars avec une casquette verte et rose qui arrive vers moi.

Je le regarde un peu de travers et il me tend la main que je serre aussitôt.

- Salut moi c'est Sachi. Se présenta-t-il. Tu dois être Clémence la nouvelle ?

- Heu..oui c'est moi. Tu peux m'appelé Clem c'est plus court.

- Pas de soucis. Viens je vais te présenter à tout le monde.

Il me prends par le bras et me présente à l'équipage .

On commence par se diriger vers Law et l'ours.

- J'imagine que tu connais le capitaine. Débuta Sachi.

- Oui. Trafalgar Law, mais qui et cet un ours ?

- Désolé. S'excusa ce dernier.

Il parle en plus. Quel monde de fous !

- Lui c'est Bepo mon second. Expliqua Law pendant que Sachi sermonne Bepo pour s'être excusée.

Bepo s'approche de moi et me renifle.

- Tu sens très bon mademoiselle. Me sort il.

- Merci. Répondis-je un peu surprise d'être complimenter par un ours parlant et qui est en plus mon supérieur hiérarchique ici.

- Je vais te présenter les autres. Viens. Me fit mon nouveau nakama roux.

Cette fois il m'entraîne face à un groupe dans lequel je reconnais Ban.

- Bonjour. Fit un homme d'un vingtaine d'année comme Sachi. Je m'appelle Penguin. Je suis le navigateur.

- Enchanté moi c'est Clem.

Penguin se fait poussé et un autre heart. Celui ci me prend la main et me fait un baise-main avec un sourire charmeur.

- Moi c'est Wakame. Je suis si heureux de rencontrer une si belle jeune femme. Me complimenta-t-il.

- Wakame ! Laisse la tranquille et commence pas à l'étouffer. Intervenit Sachi.

- Heu... Fis je stupéfaite.

Les présentations continues et on a enfin terminé le tour de tout le monde, même si je ne me souviens que de très peu de noms.

* * *

Maintenant, Sachi me fait visité le sous-marin. Il me donne quelques conseils. Comme ne pas rentrer dans la chambre froide ni dans la chambre du capitaine. Et plein d'autres chose dans ce genre.

Par contre, je ne sais pas où je dors Peut-être dans l'infirmerie pendant un moment. Je verrais ça plus tard.

On ne dirait pas de l'extérieur, mais ce sous-marin est énorme et c'est un vrai dédale. En plus pour moi qui ais un mauvais sens de l'orientation...

Sachi m'annonce qu'il m'a montrer tout ce qui devait me monter et qu'il doit partir. Je le remercie et il repart à ses occupations avec un grand sourire. Il est trop sympa, je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Donc récapitulatif du peu que j'ai retenu : l'ours c'est Bepo le second ,le géant c'est Jean-Bart, Sachi c'est le mécano, celui avec la casquette avec son nom c'est Penguin , Law et Ban je connaissait déjà ,il y a aussi Wakame le dragueur et un Louis.

C'est pas grave de toute façon je vais restée pour un bon moment.

Je continue de me balader dans ce labyrinthe avant de me rendre compte que je me suis perdue.

Je jure contre moi-même et continu ma visite toute seule.

* * *

Voilà.Voici le deuxième chapitre. Vos impressions ?

*Par terre avec un pancarte* Un p'tit avis monsieur. Je vous promets, le prochain chapitre est plus long et captivant.


	4. Chapitre 3 ou interrogatoire

Mais je vous connais vous ?! Ou pas. Non,non,non ne partez pas. Ou du moins lisez mon chapitre et laissez votre avis.

One Piece appartient au grand ,majestueux, magnifique Oda ! *baise ses pieds*** **

Classement: K pour celui-ci

Avis : Merci à :

Hikaru-Valentine : Merci d'avoir perdu quelques secondes de ta vie pour écrire ton avis ^^.Pour la relation avec Ace, tu devras encore attendre quelques le sais bien qu'ils sont courts, mais seuls les premiers chapitres seront court. C'était juste pour voir si des gens accrochaient à l'histoire. Apparemment, tu en fais partie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront plus long. Enfin...je vais essayer.

P.S. : Il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant la semaine, je vais en vacances ! Je pars demain 26 juillet jusqu'au samedi 2 août. Alors patience pour les chapitres mes petites licornes, mais promis, il y en aura un lors de mon retour.

J'attends toujours des avis pour m'aider à m'améliorer et m'encourager à continuer.

Je répète, je n'ai pas de dates fixes pour la publication alors je vous conseille de mettre cette fic en favoris et/ou la suivre.

Clem : Tu le dis à chaque fois patate.

La ferme toi ! N'oublies que j'ai ton destin entre mes mains.

Clem : Grr..

Sur ce, bisous baveux et bonne lecture.

# Clem

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ou Interrogatoire.**

**PDV. Clem**

J'ai plus qu'à demander mon chemin. Je vais rentrer dans la pièce à côté. Je toque et entends un « entrer ». J'entre dans la pièce et l'examine. Elle est spacieuse avec un lit double, une bibliothèque pleine de livres de médecine, une armoire, une salle de bain perso -la chance- et un bureau avec des affiches de prime dessus. Une forte odeur de désinfectant trône dans la pièce.

J'aperçois Law dans un fauteuil un livre de médecine à la main. Il me fixe depuis que je suis entrée.

- Tu tombes bien, je voulais te poser quelques questions. Engagea-t-il la conversation.

Il pose son livre sur une petite table et désigne un deuxième fauteuil face à lui. Je m'y assois en me méfiant quand même.

- Ah oui et à quel sujet ? Demandais-je curieuse

- Les questions que je pose à tous les nouveaux.

- Je t'écoute, mais je te préviens je ne répond qu'à ce que je veux.

Il fronce les sourcils, apparemment il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parler comme ça, mais je ne suis pas du genre à dévoiler ma vie devant un pirate que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures.

- Comme tu veux, mais sache que j'ai toujours ce que je souhaite. Alors :Nom, prénom, âge, passé, famille et ce que tu sais faire. Fit-il en prenant un petit carnet.

- Donc, je m'appelle Clémence, je n'ai pas de nom de famille et je ne connais pas mes parents. Je me bats avec un katana, je sais joué de la guitare sèche, électrique, mais aussi du piano et je sais chanter. Ah ! Oui j'allais oublier. Je suis médecin.

Je le vois qu'il note, il est psychologue ou quoi ?

- Intéressant, mais il me semble que tu ne me dis pas tout. Ajouta Law alors que son visage affiche un sourire en coin et qu'il me scanne des yeux.

Comment il peut savoir que je ne lui dit pas tout ? Il aurait fait des recherche sur moi? Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Je remets de l'ordre dans ma tête et croise son regard métallique en abordant le même sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela capitaine ?

- Je fais des recherche sur toi. M'informa mon interlocuteur sur un ton sec.

Mes mains se crispent sur les accoudoirs et je perds mon sourire.

Il le remarque, car je vois sur propre sourire s'agrandir.

- Ton nom complet est Monkey. D. Clémence. J'imagine que tu as un lien de parenté avec Luffy, Dragon le révolutionnaire et le Vice-Amirale Garp dit « le héros de la Marine ». C'est étrange je n'ai rien trouvé sur ton passé, comme si tu n'avais jamais exister. Expliqua-t-il en analysant ma réaction.

Il a trouvé tout ça sur moi? Moi qui pensais avoir tout effacer. Faut que je fasse gaffe. De toute façon il ne sait pas l'essentiel. C'est déjà ça de prit.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus sur moi.

- Bien, je peux au moins savoir pourquoi es tu venue dans ma cabine ?

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un sourire lubrique.

Il pense à quoi là ?! Je me mets un baffe mentale et reviens à l'essentiel.

- Je peux savoir où sont mes armes et mes habits? - car oui je suis en combi et ça depuis que je suis réveillée- et puis je savoir où je vais dormir ?

- Tes affaires sont dans ta nouvelle cabine .

- Où se trouve ma nouvelle cabine ?

Il reprend son livre et reprend sa lecture pendant que je me relève.

- En face. Me répondit il simplement.

- En face de quoi ?

- Pour les taxis I.

Quoi! Je vais dormir dans la cabine en face de celle de ce psychopathe super sexy.

- C'est un compliment? Me nargua-t-il.

Il me regarde par dessus son livre avec un sourire pas très net. Mes pommettes prennent une couleur rosées.

- Quoi! J'ai pensé tout haut ! M'écrieais-je.

- Non tu crois ? Fit le chirurgien avec ironie.

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal ? Je suis gentille depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Heum...et pourquoi m'avoir demander ce que savais faire ?

- En parlant de cela, à partir de maintenant tu seras médecin de bord et musicienne de l'équipage.

- Qui sont les autres médecins ?

- Moi, Louis et toi.

- Ok, je vais aller dans ma nouvelle cabine !

Je me dépêche de sortir de cette cabine horrible sous le regard amusé de Law.

Je traverse le couloir et m'étends sur mon nouveau lit. Je vais bien m'amuser ici, surtout que j'ai déjà fais une gaffe.

Je commence à observer ma cabine. Elle est petite ,mais il y a l'essentiel et...une salle de bain perso! Merci petit Jésus!

**Fin PDV Clem**

**PDV Law**

Elle sort encore les joues colorées d'une magnifique couleur. Une fois qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, je prend mon carnet et feuillette mes notes la concernant.

Son nom de famille est vraiment loin d'être inconnu, c'est le cas de le dire, je vais surveille ça de près. Une autre chose me chiffonne, son passé. Je n'ai vraiment rien trouvé sur elle, soit ce n'est pas son vrai nom ou bien elle a réussit, par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, d'effacer toutes traces de son passage auparavant.

Je suis pris d'un soudain mal de tête. Sûrement dû au manque de sommeil. Je me lève en me massant les tempes et retirer tout mes vêtements avant de me glisser son mes draps. Je prendrais ma douche demain matin.

Je range , dans ma table de chevet, mon précieux carnet où je mets tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur chaque membre de mon équipage et ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

**Fin PDV Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me laisse glisser dans ma nouvelle baignoire remplie de mousse ne poussant un soupire d'aise. Le contact de l'eau avec mon corps, rien de mieux pour me détendre !

Je tourne la tête vers mon sac à dos zébré du même style que celui de Ace. C'était même lui qui me l'avait offert quand on était enfants, même si il l'avait volé dans un magasin avec l'aide de Luffy au lieu de le payer honnêtement. Ce sac est l'un des meilleurs cadeaux que j'ai eu.

Je tends le bras et l'attrape. Je le ramène vers moi et l'ouvre. Je regarde si tout y est.

Mon pistolet avec ses carouches, mon log pose qui ne me sert à plus rien, l'ancien carnet de ma mère, mes quelques vivres qui ne sont plus comestibles. Les prends ma pomme pourrie et la jette dans la poubelle près de lavabo. J'ai intérêt à laver mon sac beurk !

Bref, je continu de fouiller mon sac à la recherche d'un objet précis, un collier , ou plutôt un pendentif.

Je le sors du sac et le fais rouler entre mes doigts. Je souris et le dépose sur le rebord du lavabo, pas besoin de le mettre maintenant.

Je sors mes affaires de mon sac et le mets à laver. Je vais quand même profiter un peu de ce bain, non?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je m'enroule dans un serviette et fouille les armoires autour du lavabo à la recherche de bandages pour bander à nouveau mes blessures.

J'en trouve enfin et m'occupe de mes blessures. Une fois tout ça terminer, je m'essuie et poigne dans un T shirt et un short qu'on a dû mettre ici avant que je ne découvre ma cabine.

J'enfile ces vêtements un peu trop larges et sors dans ma chambre.

Heureusement, les gars m'ont laver les affaires que je portais lorsque qu'ils m'ont retrouvée.

Je reprends mon pendentif revient du côté chambre. Je le pose sur la t-seule table de chevet présente.

Je baille et me glisse dans mes draps.

* * *

_2 h00 du mat'_

Je me réveille à cause de ce foutu cauchemar. Pourquoi mon passé me reviens t-il tout le temps en plein face ? Je regrette vraiment mon passé, si je pouvais l'effacer, je le ferrais sans hésiter.

Je me redresse un passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Bon pour me rendormir c'est foutu je vais aller dans la vigie près de celui qui fait la garde.

_Vigie _

Tient ! C'est Sachi ce soir.

- De garde ? Demandais je en m'essayant à côté de lui.

Il sursaute. C'est vrai que quelqu'un qui vient te parler à 2h00 du mat' pendant ton tour de garde c'est pas courant.

- Eh! Clem qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Me questionne-t-il en cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Ce que je remarque.

- J'ai fais un méchant Cauchemar.

- Je comprends. Tu trouves comment ta nouvelle cabine ?

- Super! Surtout la salle de bain perso.

- Je m'en doutais que cela te ferrais plaisir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est toi qui à choisis ma cabine ?

- Oui.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je lui embrasse la joue et il rougit tout de suite. Je souris à ces couleurs.

- C'est vrai que prendre ta douche avec des hommes que tu ne connais pas ce n'est pas cool.

- C'est vrai...Tu es là depuis quand ? Dis je en regardant les reflets des rayons de Lune qui percent l'océan par la grande baie vitrée. C'est juste magnifique.

- Je dirais 22h00.

- C'est pas trop chiant ?

- Quand on s'occupe non.

Soudain, je me souviens qu'il cache un truc dans son dos et un sourire moqueur prend place sur mes lèvres.

- C'est quoi dans ta main ?

- Rien.

- Allez montre !

- Non c'est un truc de mec.

- Oh je vois...

Je lui saute dessus sans prévenir. Et lui prend ce qu'il avait en main. C'est un magazine de vêtements pour femmes.

J'éclate de rire en brandissant la magazine.

- Tu fantasmes sur la lingerie ou quoi ? Rigolais je à son nez.

- C'est pas pour moi. Se défendit le roux en rougissant.

- Pour qui alors ? Penguin ?

- Je cherche une idée cadeau pour ma sœur.

Je m'arrête de rire et le regarde pour le voir le feu aux joues.

- C'est pas vraiment à quoi je pensais désolé. M'esxusais-je en lui rendant le veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu ferrais ça pour moi ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je suis une femme c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Et on feuillette le magazine pendant une bonne heure avant de trouver la perle rare.

Une robe bleue à volanst magnifiquex et pas très cher en plus. Sachi m'a expliqué que c'était pour son 16e anniversaire.

- Elle est où ta sœur ?

- Sur mon île natale. Sur Grand Line.

- Elle te manque ?

- Ouais. Beaucoup.

- Je te comprends. Bon je vais allez me coucher moi. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Encore merci.

Je lui sourit et me lève.

* * *

Je marche dans les couloirs et lorsque je m'engage dans le couloir pour aller dans ma cabine. Je remarque que la lumière de la cuisine est ouverte. Quelqu'un a dû oublié de la fermée. Je hausse les épaules et m'y dirige. Quand je rentre dans la pièce une forte odeur de cigarette m'attaque les narines.

Au fond de la pièce, je vois Ban qui regarde par le hublot de manière nostalgique.

- Ban. L'interpellais je en le faisant sursauter.

Il se tourne vers moi l'air surprit.

- Tu ne dois pas dormir pour reprendre des forces toi ?

- Si, mais je me suis réveillée et j'ai voulu dégourdir mes jambes. Et toi que fais tu debout ?

- Je fume. Me répondit le cuistot en tirant sur sa cigarette à moitié entamée.

Je hoche la tête et me rapproche de lui.

- Je peux savoir où sont les verres ?

Il écrase sa clope dans son cendrier et se déplace vers les armoires.

- Un verre d'eau ? Fit -il la tête dans l'armoire.

- Oui c'est pas le meilleur moment pour boire un coup maintenant. Et de l'eau plate.

Il rit à ma remarque et reviens avec un verre d'eau plate. Je lui prends en le remerciant.

- Bonne nuit. Le remerciais-je en sortant mon verre à la main.

Je rentre dans ma chambre bois mon verre en me couche.

* * *

*a terre en vous supplie* Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, mais de reviews/ avis. Pleaseeeee ! Sinon vous aurez ma mort sur votre conscience.

Clem : Pff...irrécupérable cette fille. Je vais parler pour elle sinon on est encore ici demain. Bref, laissez vos impressions ici j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre en plus long pour vous.

Ah oui mon imbécile d'auteure s'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, elle est pas miss grammaire non plus ! (rigole toute seule)

Commentaires?


	5. Chapitre 4 ou le début des conneries

Me re-voilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Vous pouvez dire non XD. Bref, je reviens toute bronzée d'une semaine de vacances sur la plage et dans la piscine.

Bonne nouvelle, ces vacances m'ont inspirées pour la suite des chapitres. Ils arriveront sûrement plus vite et seront plus long !

* * *

Droits d'auteur : J'ai envoyé une lettre à Oda en lui demandant de me donner One Piece, mais il ne répond pas, bizarre. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écrire en japonais...

Rating : Toujours le même.

Avis : Avec plaisir et je les attend avec impatiente. Sachez que je réponds à chaque reviews sur le chapitre suivant.

Merci à... pour leurs reviews

Hikaru-Valentin : Rechalut ^ ^

Merci. Contente que tu l'ai remarqué.

N'oublies pas que c'est une Monkey.D. Quoi qu'elle fasse elle a l'insouciance de sa lignée. T'en fais pas de l'action il y en aura ainsi que de l'amour et de la tendresse, mais aussi de l'amitié.

**Et à**

Myatsuko : Ouais j'avoue, ça fais toujours plaisir un avis et je te remercie du tien comme celui de Hikaru-Valentine.

Je m'arrange pour qu'ils soient plus en t'en fais pas j'y travaille.

Un peu de patience, le passé sera dévoilé par petit morceau plus autre chose ...

Piouf, j'avais peur pour l'orthographe. Merci je sais mon style d'écriture est bien à moi.

Merci beaucoup^^

Sur ce, bisous baveux et bonne lecture. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ou le début des conneries.**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me re- réveille à cause de la lumière du hublot. Je me lève en jurant pour qu'on mette un rideau et m'habille avec mes vêtements propres, mais laisse mon katana sur le lit et m'en vais pour la pièce commune. Bon je vais pas vous cacher que je me suis paumée plus d'une fois. Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes voyons!

Au terme d'une centième tentatives je trouve la cuisine.

J'entre dans la pièce en criant à l'égard de mes nouveaux nakamas d'une voix pleine de bone humeur.

- Bonjour les gens!

Tout le monde semble étonné de me voir débarquer et crier sans raison évidente. Le bonne humeur ça tombe quand ça tombe ! Penguin et Sachi me font un signe de la tête en Wakame vient à ma rencontre avec -comme toujours- son sourire charmeur.

- Bien le bonjour Clem. Me dit-il en me faisant, comme hier, un baise-main.

- OÏ ! Clem ! M'appela Sachi. Viens près de nous on t'a gardé une place près de Bepo.

Wakame lui lance un regard noir et grogne légèrement pendant que Sachi me montre un place entre lui en Bepo.

- Désolé on a foiré ton plan drague du jour. Se moqua une voix inconnue dans notre dos.

Je me tourne vers celle-ci en retirant ma main de celle de Wakame.

En face de moi se présente un petit jeune. Tout juste 20 ans. Il a une toute petite barbichette , mais il la porte très bien. Il a des cheveux blonds magnifique ainsi que des yeux bleus turquoises. Il me sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir de moi, je suis Louis. Se présenta le blond.

Louis ? C'est pas le nom du médecin autre que Law ici ?

- Le médecin ?

- Plutôt l'apprenti. J'apprends auprès du capitaine, mais j'en connais déjà un rayon. Je veux devenir chirurgien tout comme lui. Dit il avec un sourire fier et passionné preuve qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il veut devenir.

Je souris face à ses paroles et je vois Wakame rejoindre le groupe de Sachi en déprimant. Louis suit mon regard et me chuchote.

- Fais pas attention, il drague tout les femmes qu'il voit.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en riant légèrement et rejoins les nakamas avec lequel je me sens le plus à l'aise. Je m'installe donc à la droite de ce nounours qui m'impressionne encore.

- Désolé . S'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Lui crièrent Sachi et Penguin en cœur.

- Désolé. Renchérit l'ours orange et blanc.

Je secoue la tête pour mieux les ignorer en Ban arrive avec les viennoiseries qu'il pose sur la table. Tout le monde se sert et j'en fais de même après.

- Le capitaine n'est pas là ? Demandais-je à Ban alors qu'il s'assoit en face de moi en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier entre nous deux.

- Non, il a dit qu'il avait du boulot .

- Comme d'habitude. Murmura Louis.

- Comment ça ?M'étonnais-je.

- Il n'est jamais avec nous. Il est comme ça le capitaine. Plus sérieux que lui c'est impossible. Poursuivit Wakame en me servant un café.

Je le remercie d'un geste de la tête alors qu'il sourit bêtement.

Tout le monde commence à manger dans le bruit et dans la bonne humeur. Je veux bien dire par là que Sachi joue et met de la confiture dans la combinaison de Penguin et que nous rigolons pendant cinq grosses minutes. Le vieux cuistot , qui ne supporte pas la gaspillage, nous frappe avec une louche. Là on a plus rigoler du tout.

- Ça fait mal! Gémit de douleur Sachi en frottant sa bosse qui apparut sur son crâne.

- J'ai rien fais moi c'est lui. Me défendis-je en montrant mon nakama du doigt.

- On ne gaspille pas la nourriture ! Si vous recommencer vous serez de corvées vaisselle pendant une semaine. Compris ? Nous avertit le cuistot en brandissant sa louche démoniaque comme menace ?

- Oui ! Nous répondîmes en cœur en fermant les yeux en voyant la louche se rapprocher de nos têtes déjà bien amochées.

Un dernier moment, alors que j'ai crû que ma bosse sur ma tête allait avoir une jumelle pour discutée, Ban relève la louche en éclatant de rire.

Tout le monde rigole et le repas se termine dans le calme et les « désolés » de Bepo.

Tout doucement, tout le monde part de la cuisine sauf Ban et moi .

Je vois Ban qui commence à faire la vaisselle.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Avec plaisir. Me sourit-il en me tendant un torchon propre.

Nous finissons la vaisselle et Ban me demande d'apporter le plateau qu'il venait de préparer à Law . J'accepte et pars pour la cabine de Law.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, je toque à la porte et je referme la porte derrière moi, mon nouveau capitaine relève la tête. Il est assit à son bureau, des tonnes de livres ouverts autour de lui. Il semble que je le dérange en plein travaille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander sur quoi il travaille.

- Que me vaut ta visite Clem?

- Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

Je pose le plateau sur son bureau là où il y a assez de place et lui dicte ce qu'il y a dessus. Je fais volte-face et me prépare à partir, mais sa voix me coupe dans mon élan.

- Tu peux restée tu sais. Dit mon capitaine derrière mon dos.

- Pourquoi je resterais ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Pour reprendre mon plateau quand j'aurais fini.

- Tu ne peux pas le ramener toi même ?

Il me prends pour sa bonniche ou quoi?!

- Je suis occupé. Me coupa-t-il alors que je me dirige vers sa bibliothèque en le fusillant du regard.

Je prends un livre dans sa bibliothèque et commence à lire. Au bout de 10 minutes, monsieur a enfin fini. Je range le livre à sa place et prend le plateau.

- Tu diras à Ban que c'était délicieux et que le remercie. Ajouta-t-il avant de re-plonger dans ses bouquins.

Oh qu'il m'énerve. Si c'était pas mon capitaine il ne serait plus de ce monde. Ça je vous le dis.

* * *

Je sors de sa cabine et reviens en cuisine, Ban y est encore et fume uen nouvelle cigarette en regardant au travers le hublot . Je dépose le plateau vide dans l'évier pour la vaisselle du prochain repas.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Me questionna le cuistot en décollant son regard de la petite vitre.

- Il a dit que c'était délicieux et il te remercie.

- Tant mieux. Et merci à toi aussi.

- De rien.

- Et sinon tu t'intègres bien ?

- J'ai eu pire, mais ça va.

* * *

Je lui demande où se trouve Sachi et les autres et il me répond qu'il les a vu partir dans la vigie.

Je décide donc de les rejoindre. Quand je rentre à l'intérieur je vois Penguin, Wakame et Sachi qui jouent à quelque chose. D'ici je peux juste dire qu'ils jouent aux cartes.

- Viens jouer avec nous. M'invita Wakame dés qu'il me vois entrée.

Il tapote le coussin entre lui et Penguin et je m'y installe sans attendre.

- Vous jouer à quoi ?

- Au Poker. Me répondit Penguin en mélangeant les cartes. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

- Je sais pas jouer. Avouais-je un peu gênée.

- Pas grave on va t'apprendre. Fit Sachi en souriant.

Après plusieurs heures d'explications et de jeu, j'ai enfin compris. Alors on décide de faire des gages aux perdants.

La première partie est perdue par Sachi. J'en profite pour rigoler un peu de lui.

- Perdu Sachi! Me moquais-je en ramassant les cartes. Maintenant le gage !

- J'ai une idée! S'exclama le dragueur officiel des Heart's. Venez !

Il passe ses bras derrière mes épaules ainsi que celles de Penguin en nous rapproche de lui. Il nous chuchote son gage et nous affichons tous les trois un sourire débile.

**Fin P.D.V Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi **

Je le sens mal, quand Wakame a une idée, ça tourne toujours mal. Alors si c'est un gage, je peux dire au revoir à ma petite vie tranquille de pirate. Je déglutis et les fixe avec leurs sourires débiles collés à leur visage. Je commence à regretter d'avoir accepter de jouer. C'est mon meilleur ami Penguin qui prend la parole.

- Tu dois prendre le chapeau du capitaine et venir nous le montrer.

J'écarquille les yeux et mon souffle est coupé un moment le temps que l'information monte au cerveau.

- Je veux pas mourir moi ! Crias-je sur lui.

- T'avais qu'à gagner! Répliqua Clem en me tirant la langue.

Je me lève en grommelant et sort dans le couloir sous les rires de mes nakamas.

* * *

J'arrive devant la cabine du capitaine. J'espère qu'il dort. Même si il n'est que 11 heure du matin. Je plaque mon oreille gauche sur la porte et écoute attentivement le moindre sons. Je perçois difficilement un bruit d'eau qui coule. Il prend sa douche ! Ouf ! Mais maintenant il faut savoir si il a posé son couvre-chef et où aussi.

Je rentre sans bruit dans les quartiers de mon capitaine et inspecte la cabine en espérant voir ce chapeau de fourrure. Pas malchance, il ne s'y trouve pas. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est dans la salle de bain avec son propriétaire.

- Il manquait plus que ça ! Jurais-je entre mes dents.

Je m'aventure dans la cabine en me dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain. Je clinche la porte et passe ma tête. La porte couine et attire l'attention du supernova qui se trouve dans sa douche. Je me dépêche de refermer la porte.

Après quelques instants, je souffle un bon coup et j'ouvre de nouveau la porte. Mon supérieur se lave encore et par chance il a posé son chapeau en fourrure sur le lavabo. Je tends mon bras au maximum afin de l'attraper.

Je ne le frôle que du bout des doigts. Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais devoir rentré un peu dans la salle de bain personnelle de mon capitaine.

Je déglutis en me mettant à quatre pattes et avance en essayant de faire un minimum de bruit. Je fixe l'objet tant convoité et avance doucement. Arrivé à hauteur de l'accessoire, je me redresse en position « suricate » et me dépêche de le prendre. Je le fourre dans ma combinaison en la refermant et fais demi-tour.

Lorsque je me prépare à traverser la porte, l'eau de la douche s'éteint.

Je tourne ma tête vers la douche en question et vois un bras tatoué sortir de derrière le rideau et attraper une serviette de bain. Sans demander mon reste, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et sors de la salle de bain. Je cours vers la sortie et ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis arrivé dans la vigie.

* * *

Mes nakamas me regarde surprit. Sûrement parce qu'il croyait que je ne reviendrais pas vivant.

J'halète bruyamment en sortant le chapeau de ma combinaison.

- Voilà, contents ? Demandais-je toujours en train de reprendre mon souffle.

- Comment t'as fais ? Fit Clem étonnée.

- On va dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es revenu en morceau alors ! Rigola Wakame

- Sympa. Soupirais-je.

Penguin et Wakame rigolent pendant que Clem m'invite à m'asseoir.

**Fin PDV Sachi **

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je me retiens de rire face au rouquin en sueur et qui tente de reprendre son souffle. Je tapote la coussin à côté de moi pour qui s'y installe. Le heart se dirige vers moi quand soudain, on entend au loin la voix Law plus énervée que jamais.

Des pas furieux retentissent dans le couloirs. D'après moi, il sera là dans quelques secondes à peine. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sachi qui blanchit d'un coup.

- Qui a prit mon chapeau ?! Cria la voix de notre capitaine.

Penguin se tourne vers un Sachi tétanisé et lui cri en rigolant.

- Cours !

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois qu'il détale comme un lapin. Il passe à peine la porte pour accéder à la cuisine que Law arrive de l'autre. Il est tout rouge, de honte ou de colère? Bonne question. Je le détaille et remarque les fines gouttelettes qui perlent ses cheveux et son sweat. Il doit sortir de sa douche et n'a pas prit le temps de s'essuyer les cheveux. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi son sweat serait mouillé.

Mes yeux se stoppe sur ses cheveux ébène. Franchement, il est plus beau sans casquette. J'ai envie de caresser ses cheveux. Wowowo ! Je pense à quoi moi là !

Je reviens soudainement à la réalité quand il me fixe d'un air sévère. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Qui et part où ? Me demanda-t-il en tâchant de garder son calme.

- Sachi ,cuisine. Répondis-je du tac au tac trop intimidé par lui.

Et part aussi vite qu'il est venu et ne prend même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Par simple curiosité, je le suit pour voir ce qu'il réserve à ce pauvre Sachi.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine , je vois un bout de casquette verte tremblée derrière le géant de l'équipage. Le chirurgien ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué vu qu'il s'adresse au même géant alors que Sachi est sûrement en train d'écrire son testament à même pas un mètre de lui.

- Où est-il ? Questionna le médecin.

- Il est partit sur le pont. Indiqua Jean-Bart le géant.

Law quitte la pièce en dégainant son Nodachi – je sais le nom de l'arme, car je l'ai demandé à Bepo ce matin- et sortir d'une démarche nonchalante sur le pont un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'il n'est plus là, je m'approche de Sachi et lui dis :

- T'es voyant tu sais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

Il n'a pas le temps de se trouver une autres cachette que Trafalgar reviens en cuisine et attrape Sachi par la peau du cou.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fais. Lui susurra-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Je frisonne rien qu'à l'idée de passer sous les scalpels de ce fou furieux.

Le capitaine tend la main vers son subordonné.

- Ma casquette s'il te plaît.

Sachi lui rend son précieux couvre-chef en tremblant.

- Merci. Le remercia le chirurgien avant de sortir de la pièce et de rajouter. Dites à Ban que ça ne vaut pas la peine de cuisiner pour lui. Il ne sera pas présent au prochain repas.

Et il sortit sans rien ajouté alors que Sachi fessait sa prière.

- Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Dis-je en fixant la porte.

- Je pense aussi. Renchérit l'ancien esclave.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'il est plus long. *yeux de chien battu* Dites oui.

Mettez une petit review pour me dire ce que vous penser de ce début de fiction.

Je vous conseille de mettre mon histoire -si elle vous intéresse bien sûr- en favoris ou bien de la suivre, car je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quand je sors le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, bisous baveux et bonne nuit/journée/fin de journée/matin.


	6. Chapitre 5 ou réalité?

**Petit mot de...ben de moi :**

Wouou ! * fais des pirouettes dans mon canapé*

Clem : Heu...Je crois qu'ils sont là.

*tombe dans un fracas et me relève en jurant contre Clem*

Clem : *ricane*

*lui tire la langue et vous ouvre les bras * Excusez moi cher lecteurs, mais je fessais mes étirements.

Clem : Ouais on te croit -''

Moi : Chut ! Tu va faire fuir le client !

**Droits** **d'auteur** : La négociation avec Oda-sensei avance. Mon but se rapproche ! Mouahaha !

**Rating:** T

**Reviews** : Venez pitis, pitis commentaires. Venez à moi.

**Petit** **plus** : Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent cette fiction en favoris ou qui la suive. Mais encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une reviews.

En parlant de reviews, merci à

**Myatsuko : **

Contente que tu l'ais remarqué.

XD Bonne question. Faudra demander ça à Sachi.

Merci ça me touche vraiment de savoir que tu n'es pas déçue ainsi que de savoir que tu suit ma fiction.

**Ainsi qu'à**

**Mouta92**

Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes tes reviews. C'est gentil d'avoir prit le temps de lire tous les chapitres postés.

Si j'étais à la place de Law, je serais déjà tombé en dépression xD.

**Et à**

**estblue27**

Ben la voilà la suite^^ Il suffit de demander. J'espère que tu posteras ton avis sur ce chapitre ci aussi. Merci pour ta première reviews sur le chapitre 2.

Sur ce bisous baveux et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ou réalité ?**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Quelques jours ce sont passés depuis que Sachi s'est fait passer un savon par Law sur sa table d'opération. Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir de la salle d'opérations, j'avais ris de son teint blanchâtre. Par contre quand Law est sortit de derrière mon dos et m'avait dit que si je fessais quelque chose dans ce genre, je passerais sur le billard. Du coup, j'avais moins rit.

Bref en ce moment, après avoir mangé le le repas de midi, je discute tranquillement avec Sachi jusqu'au moment ou je me rends compte d'une chose super importante. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon arrivé une chose pareil m'étais sortie de mes pensées ! Comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareil ?! Je suis vraiment conne des fois. Je me tourne vers mon nakama alors qu'il termine sa chope de bière.

- Dis Sachi je suis restée combien de temps dans le coma ? Lui demandais-je.

- Environ deux mois, il faut dire que tu étais entre la vie et la mort.

Deux mois ?! Pourquoi le capitaine ne m'a rien dis par rapport à ça. Bon j'ai pas posé la question non plus, mais c'est pas une raison !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Clem ?

J'ignore sa question et lui demande sans plus attendre :

- Vous avez encore les journaux de ces deux derniers mois ?

- Normalement oui, attends je vais voir.

Il se lève et je le vois se dirige vers le débarras, ça doit être là-bas que sont stocké les poubelles.

Le temps qu'il revienne, je me pose milles et une question au sujet de ce qui a bien pu se passer durant tout le temps où j'étais dans un état comatique.

* * *

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le roux qui rentre les bras chargés d'une boîte remplie de journaux. Il se rassoit à côté de moi et pose la boîte devant moi, sur la table.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête et fouille dans la boîte.

Je commence par débarrasser la table pour avoir le plus de place possible et éparpille tous les journaux.

- Bon je te laisse à ta recherche. Lâcha Sachi au bout d'un moment. Moi je vais faire le contrôle des machines.

- Ouais, salut. Répondis-je seulement trop absorbée par ma recherche.

* * *

- Pff...Soupirais-je. Je cherche depuis plus de deux heures le journal qui parle de cet événement, mais je en trouve que dalle.

Alors que je m'affale sur ma chaise, Ban rentre la cigarette au bec. Il me fait un sourire chaleureux, dont je ne prends même pas la peine de lui rendre tellement je suis déprimée.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas gamine ?

Je grogne un peu pour lui montrer que je déteste cette appellation.

- Je cherche les articles relatifs sur la guerre de Marinford dans les journaux des deux derniers mois.

Il rit brièvement en tirant sur sa clope.

- Je vais te faire un café, parce que vu ta tête tu dois y être depuis longtemps.

Je lui adresse un petit « merci » et re-plonge dans mes recherches.

- Lait, Sucre ? Me fit sursauter la voix de l'aîné du submersible.

- Heu...un sucre et un peu de lait s'il te plaît Ban.

- Je te fais ça.

Je continu ma quête désespérée et m'arrête un instant lorsque le cuisinier m'apporte mon café demandé. Je le remercie et en prend une gorgée brûlante. Il fait volte-face et se dirige vers sa cuisine personnelle en remontant les manches de sa combinaison jusqu'aux coudes avant de se laver les mains.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tous les membres l'équipage portent cette combinaison horrible. J'ai remarqué que Jean-Bart n'en avait pas tout simplement parce qu'il est trop grand. Le capitaine n'en a pas non plus, mais ça je peux comprendre et enfin, Bepo porte une différente des autres. A mon avis, c'est parce qu'il est le second.

Le capitaine ne m'a pas encore obligée de mettre l'un de ses affreux vêtements. Je ne m'en plains pas, ça c'est sûr !

* * *

Pendant une bonne heure, je continu ma recherche et je saute de joie lorsque je tombe sur un journal bien précis : celui du lendemain de la guerre au Sommet.

Je commence à le feuilleter et tombe sur des articles très intéressants.

Ils dévoilent avec une photo que Luffy est le fils de Dragon et le petit-fils de Garp. Donc Luffy y est aller. Je ne savais pas qu'il y allait avoir une guerre, mais je me suis bien dit que si Barbe-Noire avait prit Ace comme échange contre un titre de Grand Corsaire, c'est pas le livré à la Marine. J'ignorais que celle-ci était au courant que le sang qui coulait dans les veines de mon frère adoptif était celui du Roi Des Pirates. Et bien sûr, Barbe-Blanche n'allait pas laisser l'un de ses meilleurs commandant mourir aussi facilement.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers un autre article. Celui-là prend carrément toute la page. En fonction que je le lis, mon faible sourire disparaît pour laisser la place à un froncement des sourcils.

L'article que je suis en train de lire raconte que Ace est mort sous le poing de magma du l'Amiral Akainu.

Ensuite vient une photo de lui mort et recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Mes mains commencent à trembler et je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

- Clem ça va ? Retentit la voix de Ban depuis la cuisine.

- ...

- Je n'entends plus tes jurons ni... Stoppa-t-il sa phrase lorsqu'il me voit en train de me lever d'un bon rageur et de ravaler mes larmes qui essayent de glisser le longs de mes joues.

Il s'avance vers moi ayant perdu son sourire, mais je préfère sortir de la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Je cours dans les couloirs pendant un moment. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et elles coulent sur mes joues et finissent leur course sur le sol métallique qui passe sous mes pieds.

Je croise plusieurs de mes nakamas en chemin. Soit ils me laissent passer avec des têtes ébahies soit et se contentent de me demander ce qui ce passe. Je les ignore totalement et continu de courir de façon aléatoire des ce satané sous-marin.

Je suis obligée de m'arrêter lorsque je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je lève mes yeux remplit de larmes de tristesse, mais ne vois rien. A cause d'elles, je ne peux pas voir qui j'ai bousculé. J'essuie mes yeux d'un geste brusque en reniflant.

Quelle est ma surprise lorsque je vois mon capitaine faisant une tête en plus que moi devant moi.

Il me scanne du regard et je tente de stopper mes larmes qui reviennent.

- Clem qu'est...Débuta le chirurgien.

Je le contourne mon supérieur en m'excusant d'une voix tremblante avant de reprend ma course.

Finalement, j'arrive devant ma cabine et y rentre sans plus tarder.

Je m'y enferme à double tour, me laisse glisser le long de la porte en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Mes deux frères sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire , j'ai honte de moi. Je lâche le journal que je n'ai pas lâcher depuis que j'ai poignée dedans et continu de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de fatigue.

* * *

J'immerge tout doucement de mon sommeil lorsque quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je me redresse en position assise contre la porte en massant ma nuque.

Des coups retentissent contre la porte pour la deuxième fois et je réussis tant bien que mal, à me lever. J'espère que c'est pas le capitaine. J'ai pas envie d'expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est Ban je peux rentrer ? Fit la voix derrière la porte.

J'attrape un mouchoir non loin et me moucher. Du revers de la main, j'efface les traces laissées par mes larmes sur mon visage.

- Laisse moi ! Criais-je et passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

Je perçois un faible soupire de derrière la porte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as exactement , mais on s'inquiète pour toi.

J'entends de la peine dans sa voix. Comment peut-il avoir de la peine pour moi. J'en ai pas l'air, mais je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en eux pour accepter ce qui me semble plus de la pitié qu'autre chose.

- Fous le camps ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Hurlais-je hors de moi en shootant dans la porte.

Un silence passe dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas si il a bougé ou si il est encore derrière la porte. Je ramasse le journal qui est la cause de tout cela et le pose sur mon petit bureau.

- Calmée ?

Je sursaute. Il est encore derrière la porte et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Lâchais-je toujours un peu énervée contre moi-même.

- Je viens t'apporter ton repas et prendre de tes nouvelles sous la demande de Sachi et Penguin ainsi que du capitaine.

C'est bien la première fois que des personnes que je connais depuis moins d'une semaine qui s'occuper de moi. D'habitude, ils me fuient dés qu'il sont au courant de « ça » et le peu de personne que j'aimais assez pour les appeler ami ou de les considérer comme ma famille se compte sur les dix doigts de la main depuis ce jour fatidique.

Je soupire et me lève avant de déverrouiller la porte.

- Entre ! Dis-je simplement en revenant m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Ban entre et dépose le plateau sur la petite table non loin de lui.

Je le regarde faire alors qu'il ferme la porte et repose son dos contre en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je en brisant le blanc qui s'était installé.

- Vas-y!

Je respire un bon coup et me lance.

- Est-ce-que Ace aux poing Ardents et Luffy au chapeau de paille sont morts pendant la guerre ?

Il tire plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette et me regarde dans mes yeux qui redeviennent humide.

Non elles couleront plus !

- Pourquoi cette question ? Fit-il a ma plus grande surprise.

- Des connaissances.

Il hausse un sourcils, pas très convaincu.

- C'était tes frères hein ?

- Co..Comment tu le sais. M'étonnais-je.

- Le capitaine m'a demandé ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure et il à dévoilé qu'ils étaient tes frères.

- Stupide chirurgien raté qui le cerveau congelé du Nord. Jurais-je entre mes dents.

- Pour te répondre Ace est mort , mais pas Luffy.

J'écarquille les yeux. Si c'est une blague, c'est loin d'être marrant.

- Bon je vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps. Fit le cuistot en se décollant de la porte.

Je me précipite vers lui et le retient par le bras.

- Attends! Comment Luffy a-t-il pu survivre ?

- C'est le capitaine qui l'a sauvé.

Sous le choc, je le lâche et il sort après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Je me rassois sur mon lit en tenant ma tête.

Alors comme ça Law aurait sauvé Luffy, mais pourquoi ?

Je suis interrompue dans ma réflexion par mon estomac qui réclame être nourrir. Je tourne mon regard vers mon plateau et je le mets sur mes genoux. Je le mange tranquillement. Il est encore tiède, mais ça passe encore .

Quand je termine mon repas je rapporte le plateau vide à la cuisine.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, je vois Sachi assis au bout de la table l'horloge en main. Il me semble qu'elle était cassées depuis que Penguin avait, sans faire exprès, lancer de la purée dessus. Apparemment, la substance serait rentrée dans le rouages ou un truc dans le genre.

Je le salue d'un signe de la tête lorsqu'il me remarque et dépose mon plateau sale dans l'évier afin qu'il soit lavé lors de la prochaine vaisselle.

- Pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure ? Me questionna le mécanicien en remettant l'horloge à sa place, au dessus de la porte.

- J'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Fis-je d'un ton froid.

Il lève ses bras en signe de résignance et range ses outils.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Sachi?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer en gros ce qui s'est passé à Marineford ?

- Si tu veux. En gros Luffy est arrivé avec des prisonniers d'Impel Down. Luffy a réussit à libéré Ace, mais Akainu a essayé de tuer Luffy et Ace c'est prit le coup à sa place. Ce coup a été fatal pour lui et il est mort dans les bras de Luffy.

J'écoute sans bronché même si j'ai envie de pleurer.

- Après Barbe-Noire a lui aussi débarqué d'on ne sait où et Barbe-Blanche est mort quelques temps après. Debout, il est mort debout ! Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était quand Barbe-Noire a pris le fruit de démon du cadavre de Barbe-Blanche. On est arrivé peut de temps aprè -il.

Comment ?! Pris ? Comment-a-t-il pu faire une chose pareil...

- Et comment la guerre c'est terminée après que vous soyez partit ?

- Shanks le roux est arrivé et à tout arrêter.

- Shanks... Répétais-je songeuse.

- Tu le connais ?

- Une connaissance de longue date on va dire.

- Il est sympa ?

- Ouais super sympa.

Il hoche simplement la tête et se lève.

- Une partie de poker ça te dis ? Me lança-t-il.

- Oui, mais on est que deux.

- Je vais régler ça.

Sans rien ajouter, il sort en me laissant là, paumée. Bon j'ai plus qu'à attendre.

**Fin PDV Clem**

**P.D.V. Sachi**

Je vais aller demander à Penguin et J-B si ils veulent jouer.

Ils sont sûrement dans leurs cabines respectives. Je vais commencer par Penguin vu que je partage ma cabine avec lui. J'entre dans notre cabine et vois qu' il est là. Il est encore plongé des ses cartes et autres trucs de navigation.

- Poker ça te dit?

- Pourquoi si tôt? D'habitude on le fait après le dernier repas. Me répondit mon meilleur ami toujours le nez dans sa dernière carte en construction.

- Clem est pas bien elle vient d'apprendre que son frère est mort et j'avais envie de lui remonter le moral.

Il dépose ses affaires et les range doucement.

- Alors ? Insistais-je.

- O. suis partant.

Bon Penguin c'est O.K. J-B maintenant. Je sors avec la compagnie de Penguin et on se dirige vers la cabine du géant. On y arrive en un rien de temps et heureusement pour nous, il y est.

- J-B tu veux jouer au poker avec nous et Clem ?

- Avec plaisir. Fit-il heureux qu'on lui demande.

- Tu t'ennuyais. Le questionna Penguin ?

- Comme un rat mort. Ria l'ancien esclave.

Voilà nous sommes assez. Direction la cuisine.

**Fin PDV Sachi**

**P.D.V. Clem**

Je vois Sachi,Penguin et Jean-Bart arrivés. Je pensais qu'il y aura Wakame, même si sa drague continu commence à me pomper sur le système. Je l'aime bien quand même. Louis lui ne joue jamais avec nous. Apparemment il étudie le soir et pratique la médecine la journée souvent accompagné par le capitaine.

- Vous jouez aussi ? Lançais-je en destination de Penguin et Jean-bart.

- Et je vais te battre. Sourit Penguin en me pointant du doigt.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ajoutais-je avec un sourire joueur.

Et les partie commencent. Plus elles s'enchaînaient, plus la fatigue se montrait. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, je n'arrive plus à rester les yeux ouverts.

Allez encore une partie et je vais dire bonjour à mon lit douillet.

- J'ai gagné ! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais allez me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! Me souhaitèrent mes trois nakamas en recommençant une partie.

Je souris et sors dans le couloir en direction de ma cabine. Une fois arrivée, je m'affale sur mon lit et m'endors comme une masse.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Donnez moi vos impressions !

J'ai encore essayé de faire plus long, ça se voit ?

S'il vous plaît, si vous lisez le chapitre, prenez le temps de laisser une reviews, c'est pas le temps qui faut. Parce que voir que cette fiction est mise en favorite et suivie sans être commentée, c'est à se demander si vous la lisez. Merci d'avance et j'attends vos avis avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience.

Sur ce bisous baveux et j'espère vous revoir.


	7. Chapitre 6 ou merci

Petit mot de l'auteure :

Désolé pour le petit retard, mais j'ai eu un problème d'étagère, oui d'étagère. Je vous explique, j'avais posé mon précieux ordi sur une table en dessous d'une étagère attachée au mur. Je suis partie un moment et quand je suis revenue l'étagère en question est tombée sur mon ordi. Résultats : 3 touches en moins ( F6, Windows et fn. Rien de bien utile pour moi) , 2 touches « bancales » (f5 et shift lock) et enfin ma touche « G » ne s'enfonce plus correctement alors je me bats en appuyant dessus pour que la lettre s'écrive. Alors mon ordi a été faire un tour au réparateur et j'écris ce chapitre de l'ordi merdique de ma mère.

Bref, je déteste cette étagère et la touche « G » T^T.

Je suis sûr que vous avez regarder où se trouvait les touches en question pendant mon explication. x)

Clem : On s'en fous de ta vie.

** * **déprime *

Clem : * soupire * quel plaie celle là !

Rating: T

Droits d'auteur : J'ai Bartolomeo en otage dans ma chambre -pas de pensées cochonnes!- Je négocie, je négocie. Mouhaha ! One Piece sera mien *se fait tirer une balle dans le tibia* Non pas le tibia !

Remerciements : A Squeezie pour m'avoir donner le courage d'écrire ce chapitre et de retrouver le sourire face à l'absence d'un meuble dans ma chambre. Paix à son âme. A l'étagère par Squeezie x).

Reviews : Je les attends avec impatience. Je réponds à toutes sur le chapitre qui suit. N'ayez pas peur. Je ne mords pas.

Merci à ...pour leur reviews

**Mouta92 :** Je m'en suis doutée que certaines personnes tout comme toi étaient un peu perdues avec la chronologie des événements, mais je voulais d'abord faire quelques chapitres pour mieux connaître le reste de l'équipage. Maintenant, tout va s'enchaîner, mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même si je viens de le faire x).

**Aussi à**

**Myastuko : **Merci, j'essaye de garder la même longueur de chapitre maintenant, cela dépend de l'inspiration.

Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire passer sa tristesse. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place non plus.

**Et à**

**Guest : **Merci. Cette fiction est basée sur l'humour aussi donc je suis contente que tu me le dise. Ne t'en fais pas tu vas être servi(e) pour l'humour. Je suis flattée que tu me dises que c'est bien écrit aussi / . xD du calme la voilà la suite.

P.S. : Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais je vous conseille de mettre cette histoire en favoris ou de la suivre, car je n'ai pas de date pour poster. Merci de votre compréhension.

En parlant de favoris et de suivre, merci à tous ceux qui le font ! Je pense à vous même si je ne le dis pas.

Sur ce bisous baveux et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ou merci.**

**P.D.V Clem**

Je me réveille en sursauts et en sueurs. Je regarde tout autour de moi en tremblant et en posant ma main sur mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Quelques minutes passent et ma respiration haletante se calme peu à peu et je reconnais ma nouvelle cabine. Par le hublot, je remarque que le submersible est à la surface et qu'il fait encore nuit. Je passe une main sur mon visage en soupirant.

- Pourquoi j'y repense sans cesse ? Soupirais-je une deuxième fois à moi-même.

Ma langue est pâteuse et mes mains sont moites. Je jette un regard vers ma montre. Deux heures du matin, c'est foutu pour me rendormir.

Je sors de mes couvertures bien chaudes et m'assois au bord du lit. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et tente de me lever. Un léger vertige me prends et m'oblige à revenir dans ma position assise.

- Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, tu n'avais qu'à manger plus au lieu d'aller chialer dans ton coin. Grognais-je entre mes dents.

Je me lève sur mes deux pieds pour de bon et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Un fois arrivée à destination, j'allume la lampe et ferme les yeux à cause de la lumière trop forte. Mais yeux papillonnent un moment et finissent par s'habituer à la lumière artificielle.

Je me dirige vers le lavabo et pose mes deux mains sur celui-ci. Je relève la tête et me regarde dans le miroir. De légères traces sur mon visage témoignent du passage de quelques larmes.

Depuis quand je pleure dans mon sommeil moi ?!

Je me passe de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage et je me calme tout de suite en repensant à ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar.

C'est encore ce cauchemar où je revois mon enfance avant de rencontrer mes trois frères. Plus précisément je rêve de l'événement qui a bouleversé ma vie tranquille et enfantine. Le jour où j'ai perdu la femme à laquelle je me raccrochais comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle me comprenait, moi et « cette chose ». Tout simplement parce qu'elle était comme moi et avait le même combat journalier à faire pour garder le contrôle ainsi que le secret.

- Pff ..

Je m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire en prenant le pendentif que j'avais laissé là. Je le pose à côté de moi et enfile un gilet bien chaud avant de le mettre dans ma poche et de repartir dans mes pensées.

Comme toute chose, ce moment tragique à eu aussi des avantages du moins un. J'ai rencontré mes trois frères. Pour être plus précise, j'ai rencontré Luffy en premier puis Ace et enfin Sabo.

Ils me manque mes trois imbéciles. On a fait tellement de conneries ensemble.

Après mettre remise de mes émotions, je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur le pont. Rien de mieux pour se calmer et remettre ses idées en place et puis autant profité du fait qu'on soit à la surface. Je déteste être dans cette boite de conserve jaune. Je suffoque même si je suis là et éveillé depuis à peine une semaine.

Je sors donc de ma cabine toujours avec mon gilet sur le dos. Je fais un détour en cuisine pour me prendre un café et sors dehors.

* * *

Lorsque j'y arrive, je me mets contre la bastingage face à l'immense océan de Grand Line et ferme les yeux pour me détendre en respirant le bon air marin.

- Tu es finalement sortie de ton trou. Fit une voix dans mon dos avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Je jure intérieurement contre cette voix que je commence à connaître et me tourne pour tomber sur mon nouveau capitaine.

Mais c'est qui est près en plus ! Mes joues prennent une teinte rosée sans que je leur demande et le sourire moqueur de supernova s'agrandit. Je remonte la fermeture éclaire de mon gilet jusqu'à mon cou et frisonne volontairement de froid. Non, mais je ne vais pas lui faire croire qu'il me plaît ! J'ai juste pas l'habitude quand me tournant je tombe nez à nez avec quelqu'un.

Je remarque qu'un de ses sourcils se lèvent et je sens qu'il me scan des yeux.

- T'as bientôt finis de me faire passer au rayon X ?! Explosais-je sans pour autant crier.

Il continu son observation et je commence à bouillonner intérieurement. Je tente de partir en le contournant, mais il me bloque à se mettant devant moi à chaque fois que je bouge.

- Alors? Je peux avoir des explications pour tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il allait me demander ça, c'est vrai que je l'ai bousculer et qu'il n'était pas présent lorsque je suis revenue en cuisine pour jouer au poker.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fis-je simplement en tentant de fuir son regard accusateur.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu est partie en courant et pleurant dans ta cabine comme une faible. Poursuit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur.

Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?! Faible ! Moi faible ! Si il connaissait ma vie, mon passé et ce que j'ai vécu pour être encore en vie il ne dirait pas ça !

- Je ne suis pas faible tu dis ça parce que je suis une femme c'est çà ?! M'emportais-je !

- Mademoiselle est susceptible et réagit au quart de tour à ce que je vois ! Renchérit Law alors que son sourire se fait encore plus grand.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule! Et puis j'avais mes raisons !

Soudain, son regard devient dur et sévères plus aucunes traces de moquerie ni de jeu.

- Premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, deuxièmement je suis ton capitaine alors tu me parles sur un autre ton et dernièrement ce n'est pas une réponse pour moi.

Un blanc très pesant s'installe et me donne le temps de me calmer. Law semble calmé tout autant que moi. C'est le moment où jamais de lui demander cette question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier.

- Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Luffy d'une mort certaine ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour te remercier tout simplement.

- ...

- Mes frères sont tout pour moi.

Tout est calme, seul le son des vagues rompt le silence qui s'installe et je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur un sujet sensible comme celui-ci et encore moins qu'il y ai des blancs entre chaque conversations..

- On arrive quand à la prochaine île ?

Il semble comprendre mon désarrois et se poste à côté de moi, accoudé à la bastingage Il n'est pas si impressionnant lorsque qu'il n'a pas son Nodachi. On dirait presque quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

- Demain après-midi. Tu t'ennuies ici ?

- Non pas du tout c'est que je voudrais m'acheter des vêtements et aussi d'aller chercher des herbes pour le médicament que je fabrique.

- Bien. Fut la seule réponse qu'il me donne avant de tourner son regard vers l'étendue d'eau face à nous.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mon capitaine rentre en me laissant seule. Je profite de cette solitude pour soupirer un bon coup et me laisse glisser le long de la rambarde, dos à elle. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en retire mon pendentif. Je le met autour de mon cou et ferme les yeux afin de profiter du calme régnant.

**Fin P.D.V. Clem**

* * *

**P.D.V Law**

Plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus ça devient complexe. Premièrement je ne trouve rien sur son passé, deuxièmement elle a un lien avec l'homme le plus rechercher de la Terre ainsi qu'avec Garp et Luffy. et troisièmement elle déteste que l'on insulte les femmes. De toute façon je découvrirai bien son passé. Une migraine commence à pointer le bout de son nez et je masse ma tempe droite.

Je crois que je vais aller retourner dormir parce que là il me manque quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

_Trois heure du matin_.

Décidément je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Tant pis je vais aller boire un café dehors. Je passe près de Ban qui est en cuisine, ça doit sûrement être son tour de garde. Je le salue brièvement lorsqu'il me donne mon café et je sors sur le pont, là où j'étais tout à l'heure.

Quand j'y suis je vois Clémence allongée au sol qui dort comme une enfant sans défense, recroquevillée sur elle même et grelotte de froid. Je bois mon café d'un traite, pose la tasse vite sur une petite étagère à l'entrée du sous-marin et m'approche de ma nouvelle nakama.

En y regardant de plus près elle est pas si mal. Elle des cheveux longs bouclés bruns, des yeux de la même couleur, une taille parfaite, une poitrine jusque comme y faut, des courbes... Wo ! Il faut que je me calme moi. C'est sûrement dû au manque de sommeil et au fait que je n'ai pas la compagnie d'un femme dans mes appartements depuis les trois dernières semaines que je débloque comme ça.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la réveille, mais je suis coupé dans mon initiative lorsque je remarque qu'elle a un bon nombre de cicatrices sur elle. Pas de cicatrices récentes, plutôt celles qui datent et qui ne partent pas. Elle en a une en dessous de l'oreille droite, deux au poignet gauche dont une descend le longe de sa main jusque son pouce.

Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle en a en dessous de ses vêtements. Encore un mystère.

Ce serait dommage de la réveiller, elle semblait fatiguée lorsque je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je la prends donc dans mes bras et la porte dans jusqu'à sa cabine.

Arrivé à destination, je vois son katana sur son lit. Je le bouge et dépose Clem dans ses couvertures. Un fois recouverte de ses couvertures, je vois autour de son cou un collier avec un pendentif dans lequel normalement on met des photos. Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je l'ouvre et vois deux photos. Une avec ses trois frères et elle et l'autre avec Dragon et une femme qui lui ressemble fort. Je lui remet et sors de sa cabine soudain prit de fatigue. Je crois que le sommeil est revenu.

**Fin P.D.V. Law**

**P.D.V. Clem**

_Flash-back( rêve) P.D.V. Extérieur_

Une petite fille aussi haute que trois pommes se balade avec sa mère dans une des rues marchandes et fréquenté d'une ville portuaire. Le soleil était au rendez-vous avec quelques nuages non menaçant dans le ciel. Un vent frais et agréable fouette les cheveux de la gamine et de sa mère. La mère elle est belle avec son cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes, son nez fin et ses traits encore jeunes, aucunes rides ne se trouvent sur son visage malgré son âge mûr elle respire l'assurance et l'expérience de la vie avec ses aléas. Cette jeune femme n'a qu'une trentaine d'années, pas plus. Elle porte aussi un katana autour de sa taille et un collier avec un pendentif au cou. Elle tient sa fille par la main pour l'empêcher d'aller voir toutes les vitrines colorés présentes et de demander quelque chose. En parlant de cette petit fille, elle est le portrait craché de sa mère, mais en gamine de six ans à peine. Elle a un grand sourire joyeux et insouciant d'une enfant. Elle aune glace en main que sa mère lui avait sûrement offerte et la déguste avec appétit.

- Dis maman ? Demanda soudainement la petite fille en terminant sa glace qui fondait sur sa main.

- Oui ma chérie. Répondit sa mère en essuyant sa bouche et sa main avec une serviette en papier.

- Il est où papa ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Il va bien ?

- Il va très bien ma chérie. Il est en ville pour son boulot.

- Pourquoi il ne vient jamais avec nous ?

- Papa est recherché par la Marine et si il est avec nous, nous serons en danger. Tu comprends ?

La petite fille hoche la tête tristement et suit sa mère dans d'autres rues commerçantes de la ville.

- Maman, c'est vrai que j'ai un grand frère ?

- Qui t'as dis ça? S'étonna la brune.

- J'ai entendu papa en parler hier. Avoua la petite fille en regardant ses pieds.

La jeune mère s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes Clem ! La réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je sais bien, ... mais c'est vrai que j'ai un grand frère ?

Un soupire traverse les lèvres de l'adulte et elle se relève en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ton grand frère a un an en plus que toi et il s'appelle Luffy.

- Je pourrais le voir un jour ?

Un sourire se fend sur les lèvres de la femme devant l'excitation de la pile électrique dans ses bras et ses yeux remplit d'étoiles. Il faut comprendre la gamine, elle vit depuis sa naissance sur le bateau de révolutionnaires en compagnie de ses deux parents, même si son père est peu présent.

- Je ne sais pas. Déclara la femme en déposant un baiser sur son front et la reposer au sol.

Sans crier garde, des marines sortirent de nul part et se mirent face à la mère et à sa fille en braquant leur armes vers elles.

Tous les civiles aux alentour prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et un Marine, un Vice-Amiral.

- Ondine vous êtes en état d'arrestation ainsi que votre fille pour vos crimes et votre trahison. Veuillez vous rendre à la justice sans faire d'histoire. Ordonna le Vice-Amiral en question en pointant son arme sur la petit fille accrochée aux jambes de sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

- Maman j'ai peur. Fit la fille en question en tremblant.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman va te protéger. La rassura Ladite Ondine.

- Feu à volonté ! Cria le Vice-Amiral.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les balles quittent les divers pistolets vers les deux filles. L'instinct maternelle d'Ondine prend le dessus et elle protège sa fille en fessant un bouclier humain face au marines.

Un marine tire une balle dans le dos de la mère , au niveau du cœur qui traversa son corps, mais elle ne tombe pas et continu de parer les balles des Marines. Sa fille en larmes dans ses bras qui supplie les marines d'arrêter en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux du plus fort qu'elle peut .

- Maman, maman ne meurs pas . Crai la gamine en pleure.

- Ta mère va mourir petite et toi aussi. Vous deux tous autant que vous êtes. Vous en méritez pas de vivre sales déchets ! Cracha le Vice-Amiral.

Le marine se prépare à tirer à nouveau dans le corps presque inerte et troué de balles d'Ondine quand un homme avec une cape s'interpose entre l'arme et la femme en provocant un mini tempête sur la rue.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à cette mère et son enfant!

- Papa ! S'écria la petit fille.

- Dragon...Murmura la mère et amante en sentant la fin s'approcher. Clémence écoute moi! Prends mon collier avec le pendentif et mon katana en souvenir de moi. Quand tu les utilisera tu pensera à moi. Acheva-t-elle en refermant ledit collier autour du cou de la gamine et de lui avoir donné son katana.

- Mais maman je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Rénifla-t-elle.

- On doit tous mourir un jour et aujourd'hui c'est le mien. Peut importe ce que tu feras dans ta vie je serais toujours fière de toi. Aimes ton papa pour moi. Je t'aime et je veillerais sur toi de là-haut. Dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible en tremblante.

Et son âme quitte le monde des vivants alors que son corps ensanglanté gise au sol avec sa fille en pleure à côté.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser ton pouvoir ?! Cria Clem de rage.

- Clémence contrôle toi ! S'écria Dragon en regardant sa fille haute comme trois pommes.

_Fin du flash-back) rêve_

* * *

Voilà, voilà je coupe ici. Oui je sais, mais vous aurez la suite de ce flash-back dans un des prochains chapitres.

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que Law n'est pas trop Occ. J'ai essayé de faire passer les sentiments des personnages, surtout de Clem dans son rêve, est ce réussit ? Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

Ah oui ! Je considère que Luffy est le grand frère de Clem même si dans le manga il y 19 ans -après ellipse- dans ma fiction, il a 21 ans.

Je pense que vous l'avez remarquez, je suis très proche de mes lecteurs. Alors si vous avez la moindre question, posez la moi, je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

Encore un petit détail et je vous fous la paix. Je pense que vous,vous en doutez, mais je le dis quand même. Je reprends l'école pour une énième fois en septembre. -La vie est dure - Donc... les chapitres seront postés moins souvent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'écris, mais lentement.

Je fais passer mes études avant tout ainsi que mon sport favoris ** je vous laisse vous imaginez ce que c'est.

Sur ce, bisous et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 7 ou le Contre-Amiral Kadar

Bonjour, bonsoir vous allez bien ? Pas moi, j'ai eu une rentrée pourrie sous la pluie, mais j'ai une bonne classe alors ça rattrape le coup xD

Clem : Dis plutôt que tu t'ai déjà ramassée une heure de colle -_-'

J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment c'est tout !

Bref, grâce à cet accidentel heure de colle, j'ai pu écrire la fin de ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long. C'est pour vous ^^

**Droits d'auteur :** Je cherche l'adresse de Oda-sensei, je cherche, je cherche

**Rating: T**

**Reviews :** Je les attends toujours avec impatience.

Merci à ... pour leur avis

**Mouta92** La suite de flash-back est pour plus tard, mais vous l'aurez encore un peu de patience. Tu as raison, il est court. Je me suis dis la même chose quand je les relus, mais je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai fais le même nombre de pages.

**Ainsi qu'à**

**Neiflheim ** Merci ^^ Comment ça un Mary-sue ? Le style d'écriture est voulu t'en fais pas, mais si tu dis ça parce qu'il n'y a pas d'action, elle va arrivé.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçus plus de reveiws. Je commence à croire que vous n'aimez pas mon histoire alors manifesté vous s'il vous plaît. C'est les reviews qui donnent envie d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et bisous baveux.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ou le Contre-Amiral Kadar**

**P.D.V. Ban**

Les crêpes cuisent pendant que je fais le café pour ceux qui sont déjà levé. Je m'essuie le front et continu de cuisiner afin d'avoir terminé à l'arrivé du premier debout. Souvent c'est le capitaine, à croire qu'il ne dort pas avec ses cernes prononcé sous ses yeux. Je parie qu'il travaille ou lit toute la nuit. Pas simple d'être le capitaine, il va avoir des cheveux blancs à son âge à cause de ces baudets qui lui servent de subordonnés.

Je termine les crêpes, sors les garnitures : sucre, pâte à tartiner, confiture,... et dresse la table pour tout l'équipage. Je sors aussi les croissant du four et les arrange esthétiquement sur une grand assiette que je pose au centre de la table.

Je soupire de soulagement, range mon plan de travail et m'assois sur une chaise. J'attrape mon paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieur de ma combinaison et en allume une en attendant les autres.

Quelque minutes s'écoulent lorsque a porte s'ouvre sur Clem encore endormie et qui baille.

En me souvenant de la nouvelle qu'elle a apprise la veille et sa réaction, je l'accueil avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Eh ben tu en tire une tête ! Rigolais-je en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près de moi.

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormis, alors je suis sortie dehors pendant la nuit et m'y suis endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans ma cabine. Me répondit la brune en s'asseyant à ma droite.

- Quelqu'un a dû te trouver.

- Sûrement. Qu'est ce que tu as préparer de bon ?

- Des croissants chauds et des crêpes toutes chaudes.

- Mmm...Je peux ? Me demanda-t-elle en pointant les croissants

- Ils sont là pour ça. Dis-je en écrasant ma cigarette dans mon cendrier.

**Fin PDV Ban**

**P.D.V. Clem**

J'entame mon troisième croissants et juste à ce moment Sachi et Louis rentrent dans la pièce.

- Bonjour. Nous salua poliment Louis en prenant place à table.

- Lut' la compagnie ! Fit Sachi en faisant un signe de la main.

- Lusch. Répondis-je en mangeant.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Me menaça Ban en brandissant sa louche dite maléfique.

Je me dépêche d'avaler en m'excusant alors que Ban rit joyeusement.

- Dites les gars vous voulez bien venir avec moi sur l'île tout à l'heure ? Fis-je en me tourner vers Louis et Sachi.

- Aucuns soucis. Me répondirent les deux en chœur.

- Merci.

Je souris et termine ma tasse de café avant d'aller mettre mes couverts à laver. Je me rassois et Law fait son entrée avec des cernes plus marqués. Il salue simplement tout le monde d'un signe de la tête et s'assoit à sa place en ne prenant qu'un café brut noir. Je tire une tête dégoûtée lorsque je le vois le boire sans lait ni sucre. Il repose sa tasse et me regarde. Il fallait qu'il s'assoit devant moi en plus !

- Un problème miss Clem ? Fit-il simplement en prenant le journal.

- Non..enfin si ! Comment tu peux boire qu'un seul café comme petit-déjeuner et un noir en plus ?

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis mon propre chef et je suis le tien aussi.

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège alors que tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Un blanc s'installe et seul le bruissement des feuilles tournées par la main tatouée du capitaine résonnent dans la pièce.

- Penguin. Retentit la vois du ténébreux alors qu'il dépose le journal là où il l'a prit

- Aye Capitaine ? Fit le concerné.

- Dans combien de temps arrivons nous sur la prochaine île.

- Environs une heure capitaine, c'est une île printanière plutôt calme. Elle se nomme FlowersLand *, car il y a un nombre incalculable de fleurs différentes.

- Bien, merci. Fit-il en se levant. Je vais travailler dans ma cabine, que personne ne me dérange sous aucuns prétexte.

Tous l'équipage répondent positivement et notre capitaine sort de la pièce avec un nouveau café.

Dés qu'il que la porte se ferme derrière lui, les discussion très «animées » reprennent. Ban recommence à frapper avec sa louche les gars qui gaspillent. C'est à dire Sachi et Wakame.

J'ignore tout ce joyeux bordel et me dirige vers Penguin. Sa conversation avec le capitaine m'a intriguée.

- Bonjour Penguin.

- Oh ! Bonjour Clem. Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- J'ai entendu que tu parlais de l'île avec le capitaine.

- Oui juste.

- Tu as dis qu'il y avait une grande quantité de fleurs sur cette île, non ?

- Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dis, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais savoir si se sont des fleurs plantées par l'homme ou bien des naturels qui se trouvent autour des zone habitées.

- Heu...des plantes naturelles je crois. Me répondit-il surprit par ma question. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que je vais me rendre utile dans cet équipage en fabriquant des médicaments à base de plante.

Il hoche la tête et je me lève pour quitter la pièce.

Je vais aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèques pour voir les livres qu'ils ont et voir si il y en a qui m'intéresse.

* * *

Après avoir demandé des indications à Jean-Bart que j'ai croisé dans le couloir, je pénètre dans la grand bibliothèque. Grande est vraiment bon mot. Face à moi se trouve trois énormes étagères remplies à craquée de livre qui font toute la hauteur de la pièce.

Je m'avance dans la pièce et remarque un bureau bien rangé avec seulement quelques feuille de notes dessus à l'intérieur d'un livre de médecine.

En face de ce bureau, se trouve un canapé qui semble très confortable et moelleux.

Je me balade dans cette bibliothèque à la recherche d'ouvrage précis.

Une fois ma petite collecte de livres finies, je m'installe sur le canapé que je convoitais tant en posant les deux livres qui ont retenu mon attention à côté de moi. Je prend le premier livre et débute ma lecture.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Louis vient me sortir de ma lecture en me déclarant que nous sommes arrivé à FlowerLand. On se donne rendez-vous à l'extérieur sur le pont pour recevoir les ordres de notre capitaine.

Je me dépêche d'aller ranger les deux livres qui j'ai pris dans la bibliothèque dans ma cabine et sors sur le pont.

Là, j'y retrouve tous les gars sauf quelque une manque à l'appel.

La voix de Law se fait entendre et nous écoutons ses ordres religieusement.

- Je veux quatre groupes, un peu les vivres qui ira avec Ban vu que c'est lui qui gère l'inventaire. Un autre groupe pour la récolte d'information, un troisième pour garder le sous-marin et un dernier pour venir avec moi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le supernova pose pied à terre lorsque qu'on amarre et les groupe se forment tout seuls. A croire qu'ils s'attribuent chacun une tâche et qu'ils le savent.

Bepo s'éloigne en compagnie de son capitaine et Wakame. Alors que Jean-Bart et Ban partent pour faire les provisions. Moi, je me retrouve comme on avait dit avec Sachi et Louis, mais Penguin a insisté pour venir avec nous alors nous sommes quatre chargé de faire la récolte d'informations sur l'île. Tandis que les derniers Heart's s'occupent de garder le submersible et faire les dernières vérifications.

- Je propose qu'on commence par demander aux habitants si il y a une base de la Marine sur cette île. Suggéra Louis.

- Tu rigoles ?! On est les Heart, on nous connaît sûrement. Riposta le rouquin à lunettes.

- Il n'y a que le capitaine et Jean-Bart qui sont recherché Sachi. Souffla Penguin.

Sachi part déprimer plus loin en marmonnant un « c'est pas ce que on s'en va toujours à temps et que la Marine n'a pas le temps de nous voir » pendant que Penguin soupire face au comportement enfantin de son meilleur ami.

- Et toi Clem ? Tu es recherchée ? Me questionna Penguin en se tournant dans ma direction.

Je me fige à l'entente de sa question et déglutis légèrement.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es devenue toute blanche d'un coup. S'inquiéta Louis.

- Non,non ça va. Je ..heu...il doit y avoir du pollen c'est tout.

Sachi nous rejoint et me sauve la mise en proposant.

- On n'a qu'à y allez comme si on était des touristes.

- Bonne idée. Approuva Louis.

Prenant la tête du groupe, Sachi s'avance dans la ville portuaire où l'ont a accosté. Les rues affluent de monde, mais aucuns Marine n'est en vue pour le moment. Tous les commerces sont ouverts et la bonne humeur se fait ressentir.

Seuls quelque personne nous regarde fixement. C'est sûr que trois gars en combinaison blanches identiques et une femme avec un katana à la ceinture, c'est pas courant, mais je ne pense que personne ne nous a reconnu, même si des regards fixe le logo de notre équipage.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche, on décide d'aller dans un bar. L'endroit le plus propice pour trouver des information sur l'île et ses repérons un bar de pirate et malfaiteur et y entrons. Nous sommes accueillit par des regards noirs et méprisants. Mes nakamas arrivent à les ignorer, mais moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous lancent des regards haineux.

Une fois installé à une table dans l'ombre de la salle et près de la sortie, je demande à Penguin.

- Pourquoi on est fusillé du regard comme ça ? On a rien fais ?

- Le capitaine n'est pas trop aimé et il semble que le logo sur nos combinaisons leur ait mit la puce à l'oreille.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

- Le serveur plutôt âgé arrive et nous sert nos boissons commandés par Penguin quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Excusez-moi. Fis je au serveur avant qu'il en reparte à son travail.

- Oui mademoiselle. Ce n'était pas ce que vous aviez commandé ?

- Si, si ne vous en fait pas, mais j'ai un petite question concernant cette île.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a-t-il une base de la Marine ici ?

Il pâlit à ma question et prend quelques secondes avant de se décider à me fournir une réponse. Il se penche à notre table et nous chuchote pendant que les autres pirates nous regardent en grognant ou en prenant leur armes.

- Je préfère répondre à votre question plus tard. Retrouvez moi derrière ce bâtiment dans 10 minutes environs.

Je fronce les sourcils et il s'en va sans rien rajouté et sous les regards assassins des autres pirates dans le bar.

* * *

Je tapote mon pied contre le mur en attendant le serveur de tout à l'heure. Déjà 15 minutes que je l'attends. Les gars qui ne sont pas du tout patients sont partit dans faire une petite balade en ville. Où plutôt voir les filles bref, se ne sont pas mes affaires.

Soudain des bruits d'armes à feu qui pointent sur moi me sort de mes pensées.

- Monkey. émence dit L'ange noire, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Cria le un homme en uniforme de Marine.

Des hommes, des Marines sont postés en formation, prêt à tirer. Je jure contre moi-même, je n'aurais pas dû sortir du sous-marin ou du moins être discrète, mais après tant d'années, je ne pensais pas que l'ont pouvait me reconnaître.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouvez.

- Un serveur vous a signalé à la base la plus proche d'ici. Je me nomme * Kadar, je suis Contre-Amiral de la Marine et au nom de la Justice, je vous arrête pour des crimes irréfutables.

- Mais vous êtes du G-2 et ce n'est pas la porte à côté si je me souviens bien.

- J'étais en patrouille non loin lorsque qu'un appel m'a été transmit de cette île. Maintenant rends toi et dépose ton arme à terre.

Je pose ma main sur mon katana, près à la dégainé et la voix de mon futur adversaire résonne.

- FEU !

Je ferme les yeux et localise les projectiles. Mon katana ne me sera de aucune utilité. Je tends ma main devant moi en ouvrant les yeux qui sont devenus bleus et stoppe les balles à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Arrêtez!

- Co..comment elle a fait ça ?! Paniqua un Marine.

- Ce n'est dont pas une légende. Fit le Contre-Amiral en faisant signe à ses hommes de reculer, ce qu'il font alors que Kadar avance vers moi.

Mes yeux devenu turquoises croisent les siens noirs, la tension pèse sur nous et il dégaine son katana, sans attendre, je fais de même et contre sa simple attaque.

- Très bons réflexes.

- Merci, j'y travaille. Fis je sur un ton moqueur en reculant toujours en position défensive.

- Contre-Amiral, les renforts arrivent d'ici peu.

Pff... Je suis mal moi ! Faut que je parte et prévienne les autres. En espérant qu'il ne faut que quelques heures pour recharger le Log. Si je me bats, de un je vais me faire remarquer et de deux Law va me passer un savon. J'ai plus trop le choix.

- Dommage, mais c'est vous qui m'avez chercher. Dis-je simplement en remettant mon katana dans son fourreau.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Je suis déçu, je voulais tant affronter la célèbre Ange Noir.

- Tu vas le faire, mais te ne t'en souviendras pas.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je tends ma main vers eux en disant clairement :

- Profonde.

Des flaques d'eau sombre se forme sous chaque soldats et les engloutissent.

- Kya ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Je m'enfonce ! S'écria l'un des soldat en s'enfonçant dans la flaque.

- Je peux pas sortir !

- Moi non plus ! Il n'y a pas de fond.

Je ricane face à ce spectacle alors que les Marines tentent de sortir de mon attaque, ce qui est tout simplement impossible. Le regard horrifié du Vice-Amiral me fait presque de la peine.

- Laisse mes hommes hors de cette histoire ! S'écria se dernier en s'élançant vers moi.

Je n'ai pas de mal à l'éviter et le laisse s'encastrer dans les caisses derrière moi. Je me tourne vers les soldats dont on ne peut que distinguer leur tête. Ils sont inconscient, parfait comme ça ils oublieront cette histoire, maintenant, je m'occupe du Contre-Amiral maintenant.

J'annule mon attaque sur les soldats en les laissant gisser au sol avec leur uniforme mouillés.

- Je t'ai dis de laisser mes hommes hors de cette histoire ! Ragea mon adversaire en se lançant sur moi , de dos.

Je dégaine à nouveau mon katana, me retourne et contre-attaque. Sa lame est pile entre mes deux yeux, à quelques centimètres. Comme il a plus de force que moi, cette distance entre sa lame et mon visage diminue. Je tente de contrer, mais il est trop fort.

- Je suis sûr que si je ramène ta tête, je serais promu Vice-Amiral voir Amiral.

- Je suis stupéfaite que vous vous soyez déplacé à cause qu'un simple ait crû m'avoir reconnu.

- C'est vrai, mais lorsque Barbe-Noire est revenu au Q.G. Avec Ace et non toi, on s'est posé des questions. Teach nous a confirmer que qu'il t'avais tué, mais nous n'y avons pas crû. Maintenant que je sais que tu es bien en vie, je vais me faire une joie de te ramené au Q.G. Pour te faire exécutée comme prévu.

J'écarquille les yeux et ne réponds pas. Que veut-il dire par « comme prévu »?! J'aurais échappé à une exécution sans le savoir ! Mais comment, où et quand ?

- Tu ne sembles pas savoir de quoi je te parles. Se moqua presque Kadar. La guerre au sommet n'était pas pour attiré Barbe-Blanche, ni encore moins tuer Ace, mais à la base, c'était Dragon le révolutionnaire que l'on voulait attiré et c'était toi l'appât. Mais Barbe-Noire est revenu avec le fils de Gold Roger et non toi.

J'en reste sans voix. Alors comme ça mon frère c'est fait exécuté à ma place ! Je n'en revient pas, c'est juste impossible. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait tardé à répondre quand je lui avait demandé de vivre le plus longtemps possible, il savait qu'il allait mourir dans les jours qui suivaient. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, alors que je mérite de mourir.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et je l'essuie rageusement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai relâcher l'emprise que j'avais sur mon katana et Kadar profite de mon inattention pour me touche. J'évite sa lame qui allait me trancher la tête et elle touche ma joue. Merde ! J'étais trop prise dans mes pensées pour activé mes pouvoirs. La coupure n'est pas profonde, mais je peux sentir le sang couler le long de ma joue droite.

La rage prend le dessus et mes yeux deviennent rouge.

- Tu vas souffrir sale marine. Criais-je en m'élançant vers lui.

* * *

_10 minutes plus tard_

J'essuie le sang sur ma lame et me tourne vers ma récent victime.

- Je t'avais prévenu Kadar tu ne deviendras pas Vice-Amiral grâce à ma capture.

Je prend un mouchoir et essuie le sang sur ma joue. Des gémissements de douleur se font entendre. Je tourne mon regard vers Kadar qui en ensanglanté.

- Po..pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?

- Je ne tue pas, je m'arrange pour qu'on se souvienne de moi c'est tout. Je ne tuerais plus jamais de ma vie.

- Le..les renforts ne vont pas tardés, tu es faite comme une rat.

Je ricane légèrement en rangeant mon arme dans son fourreau.

- Pas si je te fais oublié que tu m'as vue. Fis je en lui administrant un coup de pied bien placé en sachant très bien qu'il oubliera.

C'est quand même pratique d'être médecin, on sait où frapper pour faire oublier.

Des pas se font entendre dans la rue principale. Faut que je partes moi. Je grimpe sur le toit le plus proche et redescendant dans la rue de l'autre côté du bar.

- Eh Clem ! Cria une voix masculine.

Je me tourne vers cette voix et vois Sachi , Penguin et Louis. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un faible sourire. La Marine ne semble pas les avoir attrapé.

- Oui Sachi ? Le questionnais-je alors que mes trois nakama arrivent près de moi.

- La Marine est sur l'île ! Paniqua Sachi.

- Je le sais Sachi, mais merci quand même.

- C'est quoi sur ta joue ? Demanda Louis.

Je passe mes doigts sur la petite coupure. Il est très observateur c'est à peine si je la sens avec mes doigts.

- J'ai rencontré quelques Marines en chemin. Répondis-je simplement. J'imagine que a capitaine nous rappelle au sous-marin ?

Penguin répond à ma question par un hochement de tête.

- Le log pose est rechargé ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non pas encore il le sera cette nuit. Me répondit-il. Retournons au sous-marin sinon le capitaine vous partir sans nous.

- Il ferra quand même pas ça ! M'étonnais-je.

- Oh que si ! Me répondirent les trois en cœur en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Il déteste les retardataire. M'expliqua Louis.

- Je vois.

Nous retournons au sous-marin et nous immergeons le temps que les Marines décampent.

* * *

_Le soir même à 18h00_

Je suis restée dans ma cabine tout le reste de la journée en me retournant la tête en essayant de comprendre le geste d'Ace. J'ai beaucoup trop pleurer la dernière fois alors je n'ai plus la force de refaire ça. Je soupire, il faut que je sorte. Bepo est venu me prévenir que les Marines était partit et qu'on était repartit sur l'île pour la nuit en même temps que m'apporter le repas.

Je sors donc de ma cabine à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dehors avec mon plateau au main. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, c'est souvent là que sont les gars le soir après mangé. Je range mon plateau et me tourne vers eux.

- Qui est partant pour faire le tour de l'île avec moi pour découvrir les plantes médicinales ? Demandais-je simplement en enfilant une veste.

- Heu..moi. Fit timidement Louis en se levant.

Je lui souris et nous sortons dehors. Nous marchons tout en ramassant des plantes par ci par là. Je lui donne le noms de certaines en lui expliquant leur utilité et il fait pareil lorsque je ne le sais pas. Ce garçons n'est pas très causant, mais le silence me fait le plus grand bien et c'est dont j'ai besoin pour le moment.

Après une bonne heure de recherches et cueillette, nous nous asseyons au bord d'une falaise en regardant le coucher de soleil.

- Alors comme ça tu es presque médecin.

- Oui. Me fit-il fier.

- D'où tu tiens cette passion pour la médecine Louis ?

- Ce n'est pas intéressant de le savoir.

- Mais ça m'intéresse moi.

- Bien si tu insistes. En fait, je viens d'une île sur Grand Line et cette île est toujours en guerre, donc guerre veut dire blessés et donc beaucoup de médecins. J'ai donc grandit dans ce milieu. J'ai appris auprès de mes proches, en regardant les autres se faire soigner jusqu'au jour où des brigand on brûlé mon village. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma famille et j'ai été me réfugié dans une grotte non loin de la mer. J'y ai dormis quelques jours et le dernier jour, Law m'a trouvé et soigner. J'étais devenu un Heart.

Je souris et tapote gentiment son dos pour le rassurer alors que je sens la nostalgie montée en lui.

- Merci..Murmura-t-il.

* * *

* Le pays des fleurs et des plantes si vous préféré

* Je ne sais pas si il fait encore partie de la Marine à ce jour, mais j'avais envie de mettre un Contre-Amiral que peu de gens connaisse, pour changé.

Voilà, voilà. Je me suis donnée à fond sur celui-là ! Il est plus long et j'ai mis de l'action dedans ainsi que la passé de l'un des heart et ce chapitre donne quelques informations sur Clem.

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être posté dans très longtemps, car je reprends l'école demain. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai fais celui-ci plus long. Merci qui ?

Sur ce, bisous baveux et les reviews c'est juste en dessous ^^.


End file.
